P U B L I C I Z E D
by AusllyLoverx3
Summary: At first it was all for the fame, at least that's what Austin tried to tell himself in the beginning. After forcing Ally Dawson into a marriage for publicity, sparks begin to fly. How will they manage to keep their head above water with Ally's controlling, lovelorn manager John? A/U OOC
1. P U B L I C I T Y

_Thump, Thump;_ Her heart raced a mile a minute, it was clear to anyone that approached her that she was nervous; _Thump, Thump;_ what did she do, how could she do this, was she out of her mind?!

 _Thump, Thump;_ What's done is done; there was no turning back now.

She really did it… she did it all for publicity.

She was pulled from her trance as cameras flashed in her face from every direction. Holding _his_ hand seemed to be the only thing keeping her on her feet. She hadn't imagined her life being this way, she didn't want this. But when his manager shot the idea to her manager, John, he knew it was one that Ally simply couldn't, and wouldn't, pass up. Of course fame was something she always craved, but not fame like this, she couldn't even get into his condo without being chastised by flashing lights and reporters.

Upon entering his condo, the two immediately let go of each other's hands, and went on about their business. Ally quietly removed her shoes while Austin picked up the latest issue of *people magazine, that his manager had dropped off earlier in the day.

"We made the front cover," he said, breaking the silence between the two of them. Ally looked up from her spot on the sofa, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"I figured we would, big news broke this week," she replied, her heart sank as she remembered what she actually did. This wasn't real, and it wasn't something she wanted to be happy about.

"Austin and Ally; their secret relationship, and private wedding," Austin read from the front cover of the magazine, he flipped through the magazine, searching eagerly for the article written about them. He wouldn't lie, this isn't what he wanted for his life either. But being famous meant that he'd have to make sacrifices in order to continue to live his fame and glamour filled life. Of course marrying someone he didn't love, and couldn't really stand never crossed his mind, but that didn't mean he'd pass up the offer.

That's right.

This whole marriage was a lie. And as far as Austin was concerned, they would live up to what the contract demanded them to do, and go on about their lives as soon as it was up. One full year of living under the same roof as Ally, going into public with her, talking about her as if he was head over heels in love with her. He couldn't date other people, and neither could she. Ally made it clear to everyone she was around that she thought this whole thing was a stupid idea, a waste of time. But once the contract was signed, no one really cared much about what she had to say. Austin knew that Ally would be thanking him for this one day.

Today marked their first day or marriage, so far they'd been attacked by camera men everywhere, chased down by fans, and stopped at every corner by a TMZ reporter. They were both tired and weary, which was why they didn't bother arguing about who's place to go to, they just went to whoever's place was closest, and that place happened to be Austin's.

It was oddly neat for a guy who hated cleaning, but still reeked of expensive cologne that didn't even smell good.

"I won't mind sleeping out here on the sofa as long as you promise not to go through my things in my room," Austin offered, tossing the magazine back down on the table.

Ally shook her head; "There's absolutely no need for any of that. I will sleep out here, and you can sleep in there."

"Look, I'm putting the offer on the table so that you won't go and complain to your manager about how much I suck," Austin retorted; "you're notorious for doing stupid shit like that."

"Oh shut up!" she replied; "you do not even know me. You have no right to speak about me as if you do!"

"I know enough about you to know that you're incredibly stuck up. Now tell me, are you going to sleep out here or what?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Like I said, I would like to sleep out here. It is not a big deal," she repeated. Austin shook his head and disappeared into another room. This relieved Ally immediately, she hated being around that boy.

She sighed heavily as she thought back to the day when everything came crashing down;

* * *

 _She stared at her manager, John in pure shock. She couldn't be hearing him right, he couldn't have signed those papers on her behalf, he just couldn't have. This was one of the very few day's that Ally had completely lost her cool, her way of speaking and her actions were anything but proper._

" _You can't be serious!" she tried her best to stay tranquil._

" _Look, I know you're mad, but honestly this is probably one of the best decisions we've made in a while. You'll see!" he exclaimed, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Ally wasn't having it, no way was she going to marry someone she wasn't in love with, let alone someone she could barely stand to be around. She paced back and forth around John's office._

" _You can't just sign some papers saying I agree to something when really I don't! That should be illegal if it's not already!" she shouted, forgetting her tranquility; "Do you realize that you're not only taking my love life away from me but you're making me live in pure hell for God knows how long?!"_

" _Ally, Austin isn't that bad of a person, you two just started off on the wrong foot. Regardless of how much you two like each other, this will be good for both of you! Hollywood loves seeing you two together, imagine how much more publicity you guys will get once news breaks that you two are married!"_

" _I don't care what Hollywood thinks, I care about actually being in love. I'm sorry John this just isn't something I can go through with, and usually I'm okay with most of the stuff you sign me up for," she muttered, taking a seat in front of his desk._

" _Well you'll have to suck it up, I've signed the papers and there's really not much else we can do at this point. The contract is air tight, if we break it not only is there going to be a huge blow at your fame but we'll also have to pay," he replied; "Look, maybe you should go home and think about this some more, I know I've dropped a lot on you today, so just go home and process it. Come back in the morning and we'll talk about it some more."_

 _She nodded her head, unable to respond as her throat felt dryer than a bone. She stood up and left his office, still unable to process anything. She was really about to marry Austin Moon for publicity. It just didn't make sense._

 _He smiled to himself upon hearing the news about Ally agreeing to the marriage. He was concerned about his fame, his popularity. Though he couldn't really stand Ally he wouldn't deny that the two of them looked good together, what made it look even better was the fact that Ally was one of the most popular female musicians in the world. Just being in a picture with her upped his popularity by a few thousand._

 _He smiled happily to himself thinking about how his life was about to soar once again. He was almost impatient for the news to break about their marriage. A loud knock at his office door pulled him from his thoughts._

" _Come in," he replied, putting his feet onto his desk and fiddling with a pen._

" _We need to talk," he'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Ally Dawson. He wondered what she could possibly need but decided not to think too far into it._

" _What is there to talk about?" he retorted, a throaty laugh escaping his lips._

" _Us… or whatever the hell we want to call this thing," she replied; "I can't marry you, it's just stupid and I didn't even agree to it, my manager did."_

 _He rolled his eyes, not caring much about what she had to say. What mattered was the fact that the papers were already signed, making it impossible to butt out of it, even if it wasn't her real signature on the paper._

" _Ooh, that really sucks doesn't it?" he turned his attention back to his pen, which seemed to hold his interest longer than Ally Dawson ever could._

" _Don't you understand Austin? This is going to ruin our lives, this is going to stop us from ever finding true love, it's going to be a waste of time!" she exclaimed, her voice raising an octave._

 _He removed his feet from his desk, tossing his pen back down; "That's what you may think Ally, but we both have a big ass fan base, bringing them both together would boost our fame by millions! think of this whole thing as a favor for the both of us. It's going to boost your fame while it boosts mine," he replied coolly._

 _She glared at him; "Why is everything about fame to you guys? I'm sorry I'm not robotic like you guys but I'd actually like to find true love one day and start a family!"_

" _Fame means that you have to sacrifice certain things. That might be one of them," he said, his shaggy blond hair falling into his eyes; "Look, I don't know why you're here. Nothing you say, or do, is going to change my mind. I'm very happy with this decision."_

 _She wondered how one person could be so closed minded, so fame hungry. He'd clearly lost his head, his reasoning for wanting fame in the first place. For a moment, her heart ached for him._

" _Whatever," she replied. Standing from her seat and shaking her head. Everyone was a lost cause, even herself. She couldn't stop this from happening; she was really going to marry someone she wasn't in love with. And to think, she'd have to plan an entire event centered around the two of them and pretend to be happy about it all. It wasn't at all how she envisioned her life. She left his office without another word, wondering what she was going to tell her family after they found out about her quick engagement, and even quicker wedding. Fame was beginning to be more than she bargained for. All she really wanted was to write music and sing her songs, she never asked for half of the world to love and hate her._

* * *

Ally found herself wishing that she'd done more to break the contract. She really didn't want to go through with any of this, and if the media ever found out about any of this their careers would suffer a lot more than anyone thought.

"Here you go," Austin returned to the room, he held a blanket, and two pillows in hand; "I brought you these, and also a shirt since I'm sure you don't want to sleep in your jeans."

"Thank you," Ally replied; "But the shirt won't be needed, have you forgotten about my luggage?" Ally reminded him. He'd been so caught up in everything here that he almost forgot about the fact that the two of them had just gotten back from a trip to the Bahamas.

"Oh, yeah," he replied; "Look, I know you really hate all of this. I can't say that I do too but I can say that in the end it will really benefit the both of us. I say you push all of your negative thoughts away and focus on what this will really bring us. She didn't reply, she just nodded her head, smiling a smile that almost everyone knew was fake.

He placed the blanket and two pillows down next to her, hoping that one day she'd come around and at least try to be less stuck up. It mattered more to Austin than she knew…after all, there was another reason why he wanted to marry Ally, and not anyone else

* * *

 **HII! Welcome to my new story! :) This idea literally just popped into my head last night and I knew I needed to write it out immediately! It feels a bit rushed to me but regardless I still love it, and since the idea is still really fresh in my head I think I'll be able to plan out a few chapters and what I want which means it will be a lot less rushed next chapter. Let me know what you think, this is the first story that I've put up written in third person POV. Also be sure to leave a review about what you think so far, your feedback means the world to me!  
**

 **Until next time De Mi Amor!**

 **Nikki**


	2. M U S I C

Ally found herself wondering if her manager had lost his mind when he broke the news about her and Austin having to get married. But now she _knew_ he had completely lost his mind, there was no questioning it. She lightly tapped her foot against the cream colored carpet in his office, not bothering to speak a single word to him. No way was she going to release a whole album with Austin Moon, it was not part of the contract, therefore she did not need to agree to it. However, this didn't stop John from putting the offer on the table, that morning when Ally came in he put on his best fake smile and began to pitch Ally the idea, in hopes that she'd be open enough to at least hear him out.

John knew what he was doing, he would never sign Ally up for something she couldn't handle, but she was stubborn, and when it came to doing new things, Ally never agreed. But with Ally being John's only client, he knew he'd have to take matters into his own hands most of the time.

"Look," he spoke, breaking the awkward silence between the two; "I… I know I've put you into a lot of crap lately, but do you honestly think that I'm doing this for my own amusement?" he asked.

She folded her arms across her chest, turning her head and letting out a loud "hmph," to emphasize her dramatic attitude.

He placed his head in his hands, letting out a loud sigh; "I'm not doing this for my own amusement," he said, answering his own question; "I'm doing this because I've been your manager for over 3 years now and I know you better than anyone else does. The reason why you and Austin should consider making an album together is because you two are married now, you're both singers, with amazing voices… need I go on?"

"We're not really married," she muttered.

"But you are under the court of law and to the media," he reminded her; "let's not forget that we flew all the way to the Bahamas last week just to fake a wedding in front of your entire family and all of your friends."

"John, why are we talking about this? My final answer is no, I just want to make music on my own, if I wanted to make music with someone I would let you know," she replied, still refusing to face him.

He raised his hands in surrender; "Fine, but we're not done talking about this."

He groaned as he realized that clearing out his closet was going to take much longer than he expected. Austin didn't think it would be a big deal getting rid of some of the clothing he didn't wear, but everything he picked up seemed to have an excuse to stay right where it was. He knew that in order to get Ally to lighten up, he would need to make some type of kind gesture; he figured this would be kind enough. That was until he realized that getting rid of anything would just be too much of a pain.

He heaved a sigh of stress and leaned against the cold wall in his now empty closet. Even a fake marriage had its sacrifices. Before he could make a decision on what to do with his clothes, Ally was home. He brought himself to his feet, the condo was a mess and he knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with it.

"Hey!" he greeted, as he entered the living room. To his surprise, Ally hadn't noticed the mess, in fact it seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Her eyes were focused on the silver guitar placed neatly on top of the living room table. It was Austin's prized possession.

"Is this… is this guitar really signed by Prince?" she asked her eyes widening in awe as she got closer to it.

He smiled at her; "It sure is, he signed it for me when we met a few years back. It was like a dream come true."

Ally kept her focus on the guitar. She felt a tiny pang of jealousy rise throughout her body. It was always a dream of hers to meet Prince, she had so many questions to ask him about his career, knowing that Austin had the chance to even sit in the same room as him didn't settle well with her.

"Well… what is with this mess?" she asked, forgetting about the guitar and turning her attention to something she deemed less important.

His face fell as the words escaped her lips; "If you must know, I'm cleaning out some stuff to make space for you," he replied.

"For me?" She asked.

He nodded his head; "Since you're going to be living here I figured you'd probably like to make the place yours a bit."

"Oh," she replied, unable to find words to describe her thankfulness to him. Ally was a very emotional person, but when it came to Austin she wasn't sure how to express them. To her, he was heartless and cold, his music even reflected his personality.

"John pitched an idea to me today," she mumbled. She didn't plan on telling him about anything involving her and John's conversation, but something told her she should; "He wants us to make an album together."

Though he already knew of this, he was surprised at the fact that Ally would actually bring it up. Earlier he'd declined his managers offer, saying an album would be taking it too far, as Ally nearly fled their own wedding despite the contract and all it stated.

"Oh, I know," he replied; "do you want to record one together?"

She shook her head rapidly, her nose unconsciously scrunching up at the thought of it; "Excuse my French but, hell no," she said; "do you need help putting this mess away?"

"Well then why did you even bring it up?" he questioned, annoyed at her seemingly over dramatic reaction.

"I thought I needed to let you know personally that I would not like to record a song with you, let alone a whole album. I did not know that Jimmy already told you," she spat.

"I don't even know why I tried to make space for you here. You're not even thankful for the fact that I'm moving shit around for you. You're being a bitch!" he exclaimed, he remembered a time when he promised himself he'd never talk to a woman in such a manner. But when it came to Ally, he felt as if he had no other choice.

If there was one thing Ally hated more than cursing, it was being called out of her name. At that moment she dropped her good girl façade, not caring to spare his feelings; "Don't you ever speak to me that way again!" she exclaimed; "I am not a bitch! If anything, you are! Have you taken a moment to realize that you're really just using me for my fame? Nothing good can come out of this, and I will say it until whatever the hell this is supposed to be, is over!"

Her words stung, but he'd never show it; "Oh please, you're probably dying on the inside because you're here, in my home. I'm Austin Moon, I don't need to use people for their fame, I have my own!" he quipped. It was a lie, in fact, his fame was plummeting as minutes passed by. He needed Ally.

"Well then why the hell am I here, married to you? Why are you wasting my time?" she folded her arms across her chest, lifting her perfectly arched eyebrow.

He had no answer to that, but he wouldn't let her win this argument; "You know what, that doesn't matter anymore does it? 'Cause at the end of the day, you're married to me you're stuck here. And sure, you didn't sign the contract. But as far as we're concerned, that's your handwriting on that piece of paper. So I suggest you suck it up and stop acting like your whole world has come tumbling down."

She felt tears form in her eyes. She hated this whole situation more than anyone knew, and to her, her world did come tumbling down. There was no denying it. "I hate you," she replied coldly. She refused to stay at his condo, there was no way she could plaster another smile onto her face and pretend things were okay. She grabbed her purse and keys and without another word, exited his condo.

He felt incredibly bad for what he'd said. But he didn't know how else to get her open her eyes and realize that she was being a tad bit too dramatic. He hoped that she didn't really hate him. He turned his attention back to his messy condo, wondering if clearing out his things would even be worth it. He wasn't one to take others feelings into consideration, but for some reason he found himself wanting to finish what he started. So that's what he decided he would do.

She immediately felt relieved as she entered her spacious 2 bedroom condo. She'd only been gone a week and she missed everything about it. She loved how everything was in one neat spot, how she could find everything without having to ask, how she could sleep on a bed instead of a couch.

She knew she'd eventually have to return to Austin's place, as it was a part of the contract to stay under the same roof, but until then, she vowed to value her alone time. She retreated to the bathroom, where she ran a warm bubble bath and put on her favorite music.

As she bathed that night, she couldn't help but think about her argument with Austin earlier in the day. He was a jerk, there was no denying it, but she couldn't help but feel bad about her words, even if he did call her a bitch.

" _Maybe I am a little stuck up,"_ she thought to herself; _"I have been a little difficult to deal with too… I can see why he lashed out on me in such a way. I guess tomorrow I should apologize."_

That same night, Ally decided that releasing an album with Austin might not be such a bad idea. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision.

* * *

 **Hellooo! I'm glad you guys are liking publicized so far! Thanks so much for those of you who took the time to review/favorite/follow it means a lot!**

 **Also if you could please leave a review! Your opinion means the world to me as this is my first time writing an entire story in 3rd person POV!**

 **Guest:** Ally should fire her manager. No ifs ands, or buts. She should be able to hire one and there's no excuse for it.- **Ally has a contract that she can't break with her manager as well. It's just kinda how Hollywood works unfortunately.**

 **Guest:** Ooooh why else does he want to marry Ally?!- **Looks like we won't be figuring that out until later on in the story :(**

 **Again, thanks so much for reading! There will definitely be a lot more updates on ALL of my stories soon!**

 **Until Next Time De Mi Amor!**

 **Nikki**


	3. C O U R A G E

Austin decided that waiting around for Ally to return would only make him more impatient as time went by. Their argument had only occurred last night but he found himself growing anxious to hear his phone buzz beside him. Going to her place would be the only solution to this situation; at least that's what he'd convinced himself that morning as he ate chocolate chip pancakes that tasted of freezer burn, and watched cartoons. Austin didn't really know Ally, that was a given fact, and he didn't really care about other's feelings, that was also of his knowledge. But having known Ally in this short, short time, he'd somehow grown some sort of soft spot for her, as crazy as it sounded. He hated that with a passion. He felt his remorse for her chip at his ego like a woodpecker going haywire against its favorite tree.

He wondered if being married to her made his seemingly cold feelings melt a tad bit, even if it happened to be a fake marriage. To the entire world, Austin and Ally were husband and wife, and there was no denying that they were just that. Despite their circumstances of marriage, having that title was still powerful, even to children who used it freely and carelessly.

As he made his way to her condo that morning he knew that apologizing to her would almost kill him inside. He nearly never said sorry but when he did it was a pain. When he pulled up to her condo, he noted the fact that her place was slightly more elegant than his.

He took a moment to take in the scenery around the place, it was breath taking. Her condo was right by the beach, the sound of the ocean meshed perfectly with the modern look of the building. It was welcoming, unlike his place, which reeked of expensive perfumes and was infested by people who believed they were above everyone else. The building was tall and white, with large palm trees surrounding it, he almost felt as if he was at a hotel.

He entered the place, taking a moment to remember Ally's floor before he mustered up enough courage to actually take action.

…..

She was reading one of her favorite novels when she heard a loud knock at the door. It startled her for a moment, but she figured it was her upstairs neighbor, Holly, in search of some sugar or pancake mix, which Ally always had.

She didn't mind answering the door in her current attire, as Holly and she were close friends. She was only wearing her favorite silk robe that fell perfectly at the center of her thigh. She stood up, tucking her feet into her soft, fluffy slippers, and made her way to the door.

As she opened the door her face turned a deep shade of scarlet as she was greeted by not her neighbor but her husband.

Her attire did not go unnoticed, his jaw nearly dropped at the appearance of his wife, whom he'd never seen look so sexy. Ally was never one for provocative photo shoots or dresses, so Austin was seeing more skin than anyone else had seen besides herself. He took a moment to admire how even a robe managed to cling to her body in all the right places.

"Are you finished eyeing me down like a pervert yet or should I give you more time?" she spat, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

He smiled vividly at her; "Oh I'm just getting started," he teased, his brown eyes shining hints of amusement.

She scowled at him; "What the heck do you want?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

Austin had almost forgotten about his reason for traveling to her place that morning. He straightened himself up, brushing his long blonde hair from his face; "Oh… right, I… wanted to apologize for what I said to you last night, it was really fucked up. It's just… I think you're a really difficult person and it's hard for me to deal with someone who isn't as open as me, of course that doesn't excuse my actions, I was a jerk and I totally deserved what you said to me."

She smiled and gestured for him to come in, as he followed her inside, he admired her place. Not only was it ten times neater than his, but it was also bigger. He almost wished that they'd decided to live here instead. The color of everything was predominately white, her accent colors being teal, and purple. Normally he would say that her place was too girly for him but everything seemed to fit so perfectly, he'd even be comfortable living here.

"I wanted to apologize as well," Ally spoke; "I have been really rude since we have gotten married and it is really not fair to you, nor me, because I am not giving you a fair chance to be a friend… or I guess in this case… husband," her face flushed as she said those words. She hadn't ever referred to Austin as her husband and she hadn't planned to either.

"So, our feelings are at least mutual towards each other right now….right?" he questioned.

"That depends, what are your feelings?"

"Well, I feel like I at least want to get along for the sake of this situation, after all of this is over we can just go from there," he said.

She nodded her head; "I agree, arguing constantly is not going to get us anywhere especially if we are going to be living under the same roof."

They sat in silence. Ally wondered if telling Austin about her decision to make an album together would be a good idea. She wasn't sure of his reaction, or if he even wanted to anymore after their argument. Sure they made up, but that didn't stop Austin from being completely repulsed by her and her attitude, he was merely tolerating it.

She heaved a loud sigh and glanced at her husband, who was gazing around her condo as if he'd never seen expensive things before. Deciding that telling him wouldn't be much of a big deal, she broke the silence between the two; "So… Uhh… last night I…" She paused, her mind running rapid with possible reactions. Reactions she wouldn't be able to handle.

"Last night you...?" Austin was confused but he knew that if he didn't get her to say what she was going to say, he would be curious about it for weeks and she'd never tell him.

"I… decided that making an album together would not be so bad," she spoke every word so fast he almost missed what she said. _Almost._ His brain told him to stay content, but his heart told him otherwise.

He scooped Ally into a bear hug, forgetting about her attire as he spun her in circles and cheered with joy. "Are you serious!?"

Ally nodded her head, uncomfortable with the fact that she wasn't wearing anything besides her undergarments behind her robe. But seeing how cheerful he was stopped Ally from pushing him away and lecturing him about "being a creep."

"Austin, I… hate to be a party pooper but could you please put me down?" she asked, she felt her robe begin to rise in the back and she didn't want to risk him seeing anything. He obliged fast, he was embarrassed and it was obvious.

"Sorry… I just… got really excited," he said.

She nodded her head; "I know. But to make an album with you I have a few rules," she lifted her pointer finger and arched a brow. Austin sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes, of course Ally would make a list of rules.

"One, I like to keep work at work, and home at home, besides writing music of course. I do not like to talk about stuff going on in the studio while I'm at home relaxing; it just… makes me feel unorganized. Two, I will sing about things in the studio that I will not talk about, that's just how I roll. And three, obviously we're going to be making love songs… since we're married. But you cannot fall in love with me."

Austin laughed obnoxiously; "Okay, I'll follow those rules to a tee." He replied.

"Will you really?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

The two conversed quietly amongst each other, unknowingly enjoying each other's company. They decided to wait a while before letting their managers know about their previous decision to create an album together. Ally suggested that they begin writing songs together to speed up the process.

For a split second, Austin felt like he was really at home with his wife, that was until he realized he didn't love her. In fact their feelings for each other were far from love. The silver rings placed upon their fingers were worth less than a penny to him. And for the first time in that moment, he reminded himself… It was all for publicity.

…..

Ally felt relieved when Austin announced that he had to leave so that he could finish organizing his condo. She hated to admit it but she loved his company and she didn't want to. She wasn't wise when it came to relationships, or even friendships. She had a habit of letting her walls down only to find out that she would get hurt again. That's how her life always was, even growing up. Her parents were separated and Ally spent most of her time with her father, whom she held a deeper connection with. She hated that she couldn't grow close to her mother like she wished to, but her mother never encouraged Ally to achieve her goals, in fact, her mother had it made up in her mind that Ally was going to become a scientist. According to her, being a singer was always unrealistic. When she was finally able to grow close to her mother, it was after she began her road to fame. Ally was just beginning her career, having small concerts where she could afford them, signing autographs, taking pictures, she was living her dream, and her life became even brighter when her mother stepped back in. For a while Ally felt encouraged by her, she wanted to show her how well she could sing on stage and how happy she made her fans. Unfortunately after two concerts she overheard her mother speaking negatively of her.

"She's a joke," she snickered into her phone, she assumed Ally wasn't listening as she'd been overtaken by a new song she was writing, she was eager to finish it; "I came here just to prove myself right. I told her that becoming a singer wouldn't do her any good. She only has about ten fans as we speak and she pays more for her venues than she can afford. She seems so encouraged by me telling her that she'll make it, it's just a lie. I'm wondering how I can put her back on the right path, becoming a scientist is way more beneficial than this will ever be."

She didn't feel sad, no she felt betrayed. Her heart ached as she told her mother off that night. Since then, her heart had been held together by chains, guarding her heart from ever trusting again.

But Austin was different, even though she attempted to make herself believe that she hated him, she didn't. Austin had kind brown eyes, and a laugh so powerful it could brighten anyone's day. She too saw pain behind them, like he saw them in hers. But being so guarded, so battle wounded, so protective of their hearts, they didn't bother to ask why.

…

He smiled in satisfaction as he put away the last of his belongings. Everything was in order… to him at least. With the help of a storage unit, Austin managed to clear enough space for Ally. Half of his closet was open for her stuff to come in, his shoe rack was nearly empty as he (sadly) got rid of most of them, as he didn't wear them, leaving space for Ally to bring in most of her heels if not all.

There was a time in his life when he told himself he'd never get rid of any of his clothes, never give away any of his shoes, and he'd never, ever organize his condo. As he liked it the way it was. Messy, cheap cologne smelling and all.

Ally, Ally, Ally. What was she doing to Austin Moon? That was a question he wouldn't be able to answer for a while.

* * *

 **HAY HAY! Back at it again with another update! I'm on fire lately! I feel like Oprah.**

 **YOU GET AN UPDATE**

 **YOU GET AN UPDATE**

 **EVERYONE GETS AN UPDAAAAATE!**

 **Ehm...**

 **Sorry, I'm a little hyper. This is the most I've updated in a row in a while. I feel like I'm getting my groove back. Like the emperor.**

 _ **The Emperors New Groove.**_

 _ **A**_ **nyway...  
**

 **LuckyStarz910-** This is actually very well-written and an easy read for it being in third person. I think it's cool that you came up with this idea as I've given some thought about couples blatantly together for publicity. It's nice that Austin is trying to make "room" for her but of course she's going to be upset. Ally values love. She wants a husband she loves and children of her own. Austin is hindering her ability to be with whoever she deems worthy and freely. Sigh, he was doing well until he started calling her a bitch. Ally has a point and I'm glad she's standing her ground as much as possible even though she's utterly trapped. Maybe Austin will eventually get over himself. Time will tell. I feel bad for them both.- **I seriously love you, you don't even know. You read this an HSAB which means a lot, your feedback is always extremely helpful, AND your stories are awesome. It seriously amazes me that you've stuck with me and my terrible updating process for a long while. Thanks so much for the feedback, it means the world! Also, thanks for reading publicized, I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **Guest-** This, this is some good shit right (t)here- **Thanks .-.**

 **WELLLL, UNTIL NEXT TIME DE MI AMOR. STAY LOVELY MY LITTLE CRESCENT MOON STARS. (I really need to lay back on the coffee)**

 **Nikki**


	4. D A Z E

**TRIGGER WARNING**

 **If you are very sensitive to the subject of suicide then I highly suggest that you take precaution when reading this chapter or do not read it at all as this chapter speaks of suicide for a lengthy period of time. I will put a summary of this chapter at the beginning of the next chapter for those of you who do not want to read.**

* * *

Austin hated telling his mother no. It was one of his very few weaknesses, but luckily for him, she almost never used it to her advantage. That was until that very morning, when she called so early he swore he could just barely see the sun peeking from above the horizon. Mimi Moon made it very clear to Austin that she would not go another day without seeing him and his new wife... She wasn't taking no for an answer, that was obvious. He knew that this would eventually happen, it was inevitable that Mimi would want to spend quality time with her son and new daughter in law.

The only problem with Mimi getting to know Ally was the fact that she was not really his wife. Sure they were married, but the term husband and wife was not to be used loosely in Austin's book. For husband and wife were to cherish and love each other, look past one another's flaws, and better each other; Austin and Ally did not. He wondered how he was going to spend an entire day with his parents, lying about his love for Ally, his happiness, and his plans for the future. He knew that everything he could manage to speak that day would only be mere bullshit. But breaking the contract between him and Ally was nearly worse than any type of backlash he would receive from his parents.

He stepped into the living room after quickly thinking up a way to get Ally to agree to spending the day with his parents. Ally stood in the kitchen, dressed comfortably in a pair of pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, she mindlessly sipped from her coffee as she read the latest teen magazine- which did in fact have a lengthy article about Austin and Ally's new marriage.

"I'm going to need you to be the perfect wife today," he said with a chuckle as he entered the living room. He promised his mother that he'd be over no later than 11:30, knowing Ally, getting there in time wouldn't be the problem, convincing her to go in the first place would.

She quirked a brow, letting the magazine slip from her fingers and fall onto the counter top as she began to wonder what Austin could have possibly put her up to; "And why is that?" she asked.

"Well..." he began, he tried to hide the nervousness that was beginning to creep into his voice as he found his words, "My mother called this morning... and she has her mind set on seeing not only me but also you today. She would like to spend the day together and she isn't taking no for an answer," his voice lowered an octave as her facial expression went from serene to angry in just seconds.

"No!" she exclaimed, her hands balled into fists so tight her knuckles began to turn white, "I have already lied about enough! I can deal with this whole fake marriage thing, even though I really do not want to- hell I can deal with living under the same roof as you for a year. But I cannot and will not lie to your parents face about our happiness, I'm pretty sure I had enough of that at our 'wedding reception'."

"Look I know it sucks but this was bound to happen! My mother has always dreamed of having a daughter and you're the closest she'll ever get to one for now. I... I just can't say no to her, no matter how hard I try, I love her too much to tell her no all the time. And since I'm always on the go I rarely get to spend as much time as I'd like with her," her facial expression softened.

She knew she couldn't say the same for her own mother, who would do anything just to see her crash and burn, even if that meant ruining her career and her self esteem. Any other time, Ally would have flat out told Austin no, without even considering it. But the soft look in his eyes as he spoke so freely and highly of his mother made her know that blowing him off would make her feel worse than she felt for lying to his parents. At least lying to them would bring them a sense of happiness for a little while.

She shook her head, knowing that for once, Austin had really convinced her to do something she didn't want to do- besides the marriage of course.

"Fine," she replied, breaking the brief silence between the two, "It's not like we're busy today anyway."

At that moment, Austin couldn't help pulling her into a hug and thanking her countless times. He owed her big time.

* * *

She sat silently outside beside his mother, wondering what to say. She was worried, she found herself wanting Mimi to like her, regardless of rather her relationship with Austin was fake or not. She'd spent the entire day in her head, helping out when she could, and speaking when it was needed. She wondered what Mimi was thinking of her- was she too silent? Too persistent in helping to the point where she seemed fake and unlikable? Was she planning a lengthy speech in her head as to why Austin simply couldn't go another day being married to a person such as Ally. Did she think that their affection towards each other was too forced? Could she see through Austin and Ally's lies?

She couldn't help it, her mind was running wild with its possibilities, making it impossible for Ally to utter a single word to Mimi. She feared the worst for herself and Austin, she promised him she would do her best to interact with his family and here she was, quieter than a mouse, sipping on the same coke for the past hour. She was failing, miserably.

Mimi broke the silence between the two, her gaze directed at Ally, "I... I just wanted to say thank you."

She resisted the urge to lift a brow in confusion, and instead replied, "I'm sorry, for what?" she asked, placing her coke on the table between them and turning her full attention to the woman before her.

"For making Austin happy. All these years he's come to visit and never once has he come looking as happy as he does now," she paused as if she was looking for the right words to say, "I'm not sure if Austin has told you this or not, but since you're married I figure it probably wouldn't be a big deal anyhow- In middle school and high school, Austin was bullied severely, he only had one friend and his name was Dez."

Ally nodded her head, urging for her to go on, "One day his father and I had a meeting that we knew would run late. So before we left for the day, we put money on the counter for dinner and a little extra just in case he wanted to go to the movies or go to the mall. We also left a note stating our whereabouts and as always at the end we said we loved him-" she paused, her eyes watering up. She stared directly ahead, watching her son toss a football back and forth with his father.

"When we got home that night, the money and the note were still on the counter. We wondered if he'd just decided that he wasn't very hungry and went to hang out with Dez, but when we called his cellphone there was no answer, and Mike heard his phone ring in the guest bathroom... What I'm trying to say is... Austin tried to commit suicide, in fact he almost succeeded, he stabbed himself right in the chest and just barely missed his heart. He was in the hospital for days and had months of therapy but even that didn't help much. He hasn't been the same since that day, sure he has his career now and probably outshines anyone he went to high school now but I know that deep down he still wishes he could do more. Those bullies really ruined him Ally- more than you and I will ever know. He doesn't like to talk about it, in fact now he's made up a completely new story about his high school life, choosing to forget about the time when his life was nearly no more because of the people that surrounded him everyday. And... what makes it worse is that Mike and I were clueless, all of the signs where there. He wasn't eating, he spent most of his time in his room, he hated talking to us. Somehow I felt like it was all our fault, and for a while I blamed myself but knowing that he was okay, and that he would continue living is what kept me going. My point is... Austin has always been a loner, after his friend Dez went off to college he had absolutely no one and it didn't make it any better when he became famous, there were tons of people who came around just to leech from his fame and he hated that. He keeps himself in a box constantly. And for years now, I've been scared that it would all eventually get to him and he'd try to kill himself again. Except this time, I won't be there to stop him. Seeing him now, with you... makes me know that I won't ever have to worry about him doing anything like that ever again. You make him happy, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I know you already know this but, he loves you a lot. And I'm just thankful that you came into his life when you did, because he really, really needed someone like you to keep him going."

Ally found herself at a loss for words, wondering exactly what she could have possibly done to deserve something like this. Lying to his parents in the first place, that was bad. But this, this was cruel. She eyed the woman, her blue eyes filled with hope and gratitude as she stared back into Ally's brown orbs. Her eyes filled with tears despite her urge to fight them back, she knew she was about to cry. She hated crying.

But Austin Moon, the boy who she'd assumed had a bigger ego than the entire populations existence, was once bullied. He was hiding behind those arrogant walls, trying to make himself into a person he wasn't. Every interaction with him made it easier for her to slap a label on him just like the rest of the world did. But Ally did not want to be the rest of the world. In fact she wanted to be so far from all of those people and their thoughts to the point where she was determined to get to know Austin. He was not a stereotype like she thought he was. He was a human being, one with emotions, pains, flaws, ones that no other person could have because he was unique in his own way.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," she replied. placing her hand gently on top of Mimi's, "Austin is a sweet boy, I'm positive you know that. And I'm glad that I've been able to transform him into a happier man, I promise I'll do my best to make sure that he's always happy, it will be my duty as his wife."

To Ally, a promise wasn't something she could fully rely on, something she didn't really keep. But she knew at that moment, that every word she'd said to Mrs. Moon was true. Austin would never be unhappy as long as Ally was in the picture.

* * *

"She's gorgeous son," his father complimented as he tossed the football at him. Austin caught it gracefully and sent it back his way in one swift motion.

"Thanks dad," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. His parents really seemed to enjoy Ally's company, sure she was being a bit quiet but his parents weren't new to shy people. They made Ally feel right at home even if she hadn't spoken a single word in what felt like an eternity.

"It seems like your mother is really enjoying her company, I think she's excited that she finally has someone she can call a daughter- probably even more excited about having grand kids one day," he chuckled, "She's been on about it ever since you called and told her about your engagement."

"Well I hope she knows that grand kids aren't in the near future," Austin warned trying his best to keep his cool. Before Ally it was easier for him to disregard the thought of children to his mother and father. He would simply tell them that they were moving too fast for his liking- that he wasn't even married yet. But now that he really was married, there was no running from the dreaded 'when will I have grandchildren' talk.

For a moment things were silent, weirdly silent. Austin wondered what his father was about to ask, he always made the same face before he asked an odd question that Austin most likely didn't have the answer to.

"What made you want to marry Ally- and not tell us about her before you decided you did?" he asked, holding the football tightly between his hands.

Austin wasn't sure how to respond to that question. If he could, he would tell him that marrying Ally was just a publicity stunt, that it wasn't real whatsoever. But doing that would break the rules of the contract, meaning that Austin would have to pay 10,000 dollars and have his name slashed by the media for months. He didn't want that..

"Ally was special, she is special," he replied without thinking, "She just caught my attention one day and I didn't want to bring another girl around to disappoint you guys so we kept everything on the down low. Then one day I don't know...I just decided that I didn't like her, I loved her, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her so I proposed...And she said yes... its crazy what love will do to you," he smiled genuinely at his father.

"You're just filled with surprises then aren't you?" Mike responded as he glared playfully at Austin, "I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth. I mean sure you aren't a very predictable child, you've never been. But we've always known that you weren't the type to follow your heart... until now I guess."

Austin shrugged, if only Mike knew why he and Ally really got married. Ally didn't really decide anything, he knew that if it was up to her she wouldn't have agreed to something so absurd. He squeezed his eyes shut, placing both of his hands on top of his head. Austin was feeling guilty.

" _What the hell am I doing here?"_ he thought to himself, his heart was racing a mile a minute, " _For fucks sake Austin get yourself together, this is going too far. She's here, getting along with my parents, making them love her. Look at what I made her do, this is my fault! I can't stay here, I can't keep lying. I can't do this, this makes me a bad person, even worse than I was before."_

He turned his gaze to his father, who wore a concerned look on his face. He knew that Austin had something heavy on his mind, but Austin had no intentions on talking about it. In fact he wanted to leave. He **needed** to leave before things spiraled more out of control. There was a possibility that he could fix any of this later, but he knew that if it went any further his relationship with his parents would not be salvageable. This time, he had to tell his mother no, rather she liked it or not.

* * *

"I uh... sorry I just remembered that I have a meeting at 5 and I'm going to miss it if we don't leave right now," Austin lied, leaving no room for his father to ask questions as he walked away. His eyes were on his wife, her cheeks were a bright shade of pink as she laughed at something his mother said. He hated seeing how well they got along, it wasn't fair, not for Ally nor his mother. He hated himself for this, for pulling Ally into a life she didn't need to have. For forcing her into something she clearly didn't want as much as he did. It was all his idea, no it wasn't Austin that was trapped, it was Ally. He probably deserved it all, to have his name ruined by the media, to have people slaughter the meaning of his music and call him a piece of shit. To him that's what he was- or at least that's what he felt like. Ally was far too beautiful and elegant to be with a guy like him. He knew that long ago, hell, even his fans knew. So what were they doing. This wouldn't prove a point, not to him or his fans or his so called 'haters,' because at the end of the day, Ally never really wanted him. And she never would.

Ally hated to admit it, but Mimi felt more like a mother to her than her own mother. She actually listened, and that's what Ally liked about her. She found it easy for her to open up to her after she'd so kindly opened up about Austin's past, she could tell it pained her to talk about it.

That's why Ally was quite sad when Austin rather suddenly showed up and told his mother that the two had a meeting and needed to leave. Ally knew it was a lie, but she could tell something was on his mind, and she didn't want to question him any further about his actions when they arrived home that evening.

They sat silently in the dining room, eating chinese food. The only sound heard was the scraping of plates. She wondered if he would talk, or if she'd have to spend the rest of the night confused. She'd never seen Austin in such a way before, his skin was pale, his eyes were dull, stripped from their usual glaze of playfulness. She would be lying if she said that hearing of Austins attempted suicide didn't make her more aware of his actions.

"I bet you're a little confused right now aren't you?" he asked, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. Ally nodded her head, unable to find her voice as he continued on.

"Yeah, I figured," he pushed his empty plate away from himself and looked up at Ally, her eyes shining with concern. "It just really hit me earlier that what we're doing isn't right. I've lied a few times, I'm sure everyone has. But this is huge, this isn't a joke anymore. At first it all was... but then I saw the way my mom looked at you and the way dad looked at me. He's proud of me, but for what? I haven't accomplished anything. Shit- the only thing I really have to show off is my fame but thats nothing compared to everyone else. Everyone else is happy with families and here I am... In a fake marriage, trying to up my fame even though I already have millions of fans. I'm greedy and I definitely don't need to be. I have everything I've ever asked for and yet everyone is still outshining me in some type of way. They don't even bat an eyelash towards me, they probably still-" he stopped himself before he could finish, not wanting to open doors he couldn't close. He could feel unwanted tears brewing in his eyes, he resisted the urge to blink. She couldn't see him like this.

"It's going to be okay... we all make stupid decisions on a whim sometimes. This was one of them... even though this wasn't really my decision," she laughed lightly, "but now we have to make the most of this. We can turn this into something to laugh about sometime in the future. Sure it sucks now, but if you don't want to, your parents never have to know that our marriage was fake. We can keep it between us, no one ever has to know." She reached out and placed a hesitant hand on top of his, unable to catch his gaze.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He felt like a wimp. He didn't need heartfelt bullshit. He didn't want it.

He pulled his hand back, meeting her gaze just to glare coldly, "Stop trying to make this into something it isn't okay? This isn't real, and it will never be." He spat, "From now on, we'll only talk when it's needed. The sooner this year is over, the better."

His chair scraped loudly against the wooden floor as he left the table. Leaving Ally speechless as she sat at the now empty table. Her eyes burned, as if she wanted to cry, but there were no tears. She was angry, and she wanted to yell and scream and throw things- and she almost did.

Until she remembered the promise she made to a certain someone.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love replying to your reviews so you should leave one below so I can reply to it! It would be greatly appreciated!**

 **I hope that this chapter wasn't too much for you guys. I am deeply sorry if I've offended anyone in any kind of way but I'd hope that I was vague enough to the point where I didn't offend anyone.  
**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'm very happy with how this story is going so far, maybe it's because It's not a story I've been trying to finish since 2013. It's hard to continue writing that is old especially when your writing has gotten better over time.**

 _ **ClearSkies-L-**_ I've got to admit, the way you've capitalized the letters in your title kind of put me off, but I decided to check this out, and it's pretty interesting.  
Also, Ally's mom is cold hearted oh my god. It must've been horrible for Ally to overhear her mother talking about her like that.  
Furthermore, awwwwww! Austin is actually cleaning up his condo for Ally. I'm glad he apologized because even if Ally was being rude, he didn't have to speak back to her like that.- **Haha I was worried that my title would put a few people off but I'm glad you decided to check it out and I'm even happier that you actually enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.**

 _ **sicklscaler-**_ Bicker and fight it out and then come to an agreement. Glad to see that they both apologized. This will work if they get along. Thank you for the update.- **No problem, I love updating!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! There will be another update soon, until then De Mi Amor!**

 **NiKkI.**


	5. U N K N O W N

Everything was bitter and cold. Words were never spoken and laughter was never heard. Stubborn was simplest way to describe the child like behavior, there was no way around it. Ally wanted nothing more than to help the poor man but it seemed like every time she mustered up enough courage to say something she would be reminded of his soulless eyes. Every time she met his gaze, his eyes pierced into her soul daring her not to speak.

She knew that one day she would reach her breaking point. There was no way he dragged her into a marriage just to treat her like she didn't exist. She also reminded herself of the promise she kept to Mimi Moon, it was one that Ally fully intended on keeping.

She woke that night, wiping the sleep from her eyes and letting out a tired yawn. She glanced over at her husband who'd been sleeping on the floor beside the bed since their argument weeks ago. Moonbeams danced on his sleeping face as he stirred, Ally couldn't help but admire how handsome he was, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and brush a strand of his messy blonde hair from his face but refrained from it in fear of waking him. She stood up and made her way into the living room, she couldn't stand living a life of silence. Her manager hadn't called her in days and her best friend, who was a new mother, simply didn't have enough time to talk to Ally all day.

Her mind was charged with thoughts about Austin, his face, his eyes, his smile. She wondered how she could possibly go from hating a person to being infatuated with them within just days. She couldn't help but want to get to know the guy, what made him happy, what made him sad, why he had a sudden change of heart. Her head spun at the thought of being married to a man who wouldn't even speak to her for the next 11 months. She didn't sign up for this, she didn't ask for it. And yet she was the one being punished.

A waft of different emotions breezed over her body as she gazed out a set of ceiling high windows, the crescent shaped moon sat perfectly in the sky, reflecting its light out into the tired and busy streets of L.A. Her eyes wandered over to a young couple walking hand and hand, enjoying each other's presence, she wished she could be happy like them.

"Maybe one day I'll have that," she whispered to herself, placing a single hand on the window, her eyes following the happy couple until they were out of sight. All throughout her childhood she wished to live a simple life. She didn't want a relationship like her parents, she wanted it to be real, she wanted to be happy. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she realized her dreams were crushed.

"Why are you crying?" A voice spoke behind her. Startled, she froze at the sound of his voice, slowly rising from her position against the window to face him.

His eyes glimmered with concern in the moonlight, it almost looked as if it hurt him to see her cry.

"N-nothing Austin, it's nothing I was just thinking I guess. Why are you awake?" she asked

"I was never asleep," he replied; "Now stop lying to me, tell me what's going on." He demanded, leaving no room for Ally to refuse.

Her mind was telling her to leave the situation alone and go back to sleep, but her heart was telling her to be honest. It was the least she could do.

"You should know," she replied, the tone in her voice suddenly changing.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, arching a brow.

"I mean… you yelled at me a week ago and told me not to talk to you, then you prance around here ignoring me at all costs, not looking at me, not even smiling at me and you expect me to be okay? How am I supposed to live under the same roof as someone who won't even acknowledge my existence?"

He frowned, he assumed Ally wouldn't care much about their interaction. She acted as if she didn't want to be bothered with him half of the time anyhow.

"Look, I never wanted it to be this way. I just, feel guilty. I screwed up your life, who cares about mine. You had plans, you wanted to get married, you wanted to have kids… and now all of a sudden here I come basically forcing you into a contract to be legally bound to me for a year. I'm stopping your life. I'm the reason why you're unhappy. Do you see what I'm getting at?" He looked at her, not daring to meet her gaze. She looked beautiful even in her pajamas with her hair pulled into a messy bun. He couldn't get enough of her but she couldn't know that.

She stood silently for a moment, he was right. He was stopping her life, but why didn't she care? Why didn't the thought of being chained into an unwanted marriage for a year make her knee's lock? More importantly, why did the thought of only spending a year with Austin make her feel queasy inside?

"But what if I don't care about that? What if I just want us to… I don't know maybe… be friends or something? I can't deal with living under the same roof as someone who won't even give me the time of day. It makes me feel worthless." She kept telling herself that the feeling that tugged at her heartstrings was nothing, that she was just so passionate about interaction that it made her emotional. The air in the room was thick, it was almost as if they'd just been involved in a heated argument when in fact this had merely been a civil conversation.

He stood up after a long while, wondering what exactly he could say to the woman without making it sound like he was completely head over heels in love with her. He wasn't, but his words would lead anyone else to believe so. Without warning, or even the simple process of his actions, Austin charged towards Ally encircling his arms around her body. She froze for a moment before settling into the hug, wrapping her tiny arms around his muscular physique.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he mumbled into her hair, resting his chin on top of her head.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of his voice. "I mean… I don't know why I'm this way. I'm not bipolar, I just feel bad I guess and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to force a friendship on you. And then my parents… I don't know." He mindlessly tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. "But you're right… and if there's one thing I've noticed about this marriage so far, it's that you're always right."

She giggled against his chest; "Finally someone admits it."

He wondered why she hadn't pulled herself out of his embrace the moment he put his arms around her. She was never one for physical interaction, especially with Austin. Just a few weeks ago she would barely touch his hand, he remembered her resisting the urge to cringe at their wedding.

"Austin," she spoke. Her voice was so soft he could just barely hear her.

"Yes?" he replied.

She looked up and met his gaze, his eyes piercing into hers. Her heart fluttered at this interaction. "You're suffocating me," she stammered. His face paled as he released her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just like hugs," he lied.

"Yeah it's, it's fine. I get it, I really do." She turned her head to gaze out the window once more, the awkward tension in the room rising as each second passed. She felt his eyes on her but she refused to look his way.

Something didn't feel right.

At least not to her.

The feeling wasn't normal.

She knew deep down the feeling brewing inside of her couldn't and wouldn't be ignored for long. This foreign feeling that hadn't yet received a name befuddled her.

"So truce?" he said. She nodded her head, refusing to meet his gaze but turning her head in his direction.

Austin refused to sit in silence once more, he decided that sleep would probably come easier now that he got everything off of his chest. He bid a farewell to Ally, wishing her sweet dreams and returned to their room. He gazed at the uncomfortable homemade cot he made on the floor weeks ago, he had no desire to lay in it as he knew that it was one of the many reasons why he wasn't getting sleep at night. Without another thought, he sprawled across the right side of his California king bed and fell into a deep, very needed sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight beaming into his eyes. He felt refreshed and energized, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. His eyes wandered over to an arm slumped lazily over his chest, scrunching a brow in confusion he turned only to meet the face of his wife, Ally Dawson.

She looked so content, so innocent. He wondered how someone like her could hold so much fire in their veins. She shifted in her sleep, pulling herself closer to him and laying her head on his chest.

Austin sat befuddled at these actions, wondering how she even ended up in the same bed as him in the first place. He felt his heart rate increase in his chest and his stomach fill with butterflies. He wasn't sure how it was possible for one person to make him feel so good. Especially when it was someone he wasn't supposed to have an emotional connection with. Without thinking, he rested his arm around her, running a hesitant hand through her golden brown locks. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla, a scent he grew to love on only her. His eyelids began to droop once again as his mind wandered on last night's events, and before he knew it. He was once again over taken by sleep.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing startled her from her sleep. She immediately pulled herself from Austin's embrace, not even having a second thought about how they ended up in such a position.

"Hello?" she answered groggily, looking up at the clock.

"Ally, please don't tell me you're just now waking up? It's past one o'clock!" John exclaimed into the phone, she could already hear the lecture dying to come out of his voice.

"I had a long night okay… What's up?" she asked.

"A lot is up, have you not seen the newest issue of people magazine?" he asked.

"No," she said, she was now paying full attention; "What now?"

"Trouble in paradise? Nearly two months into their marriage, pop singer Ally Dawson has yet to change her last name," he read. She rolled her eyes, the media found anything and everything to talk about.

"Well so what? Tons of celebrities get married and don't change their last name!" she replied angrily.

"But you're not like every other celebrity Ally. The media was already scratching their heads about your marriage because it came out of nowhere. Not to mention the fact that this isn't just any old tabloid, Ally this is people magazine for crying out loud, people read and believe everything that comes from this magazine and you know it!"

She gripped the edge of the bed, already knowing what her manager was going to suggest. "I think you should change your last name," he said.

"John, that is the most absurd thing I've heard you say since this whole ordeal began!" She said sternly; "What else do you want me to do? Have sex with him and get pregnant because the media is worried that we haven't started a family yet?!"

He sighed heavily into the phone, readying himself for a battle with Ally's stubbornness; "No… I just want to make sure we're covering all areas. I'm not gonna ask you to have kids or any of that. All you need to do is change your last name, you can change it right back after the divorce is finalized."

She shook her head, twisting the diamond ring placed perfectly on her ring finger. John was really ripping everything she'd ever wanted clean from her hands. She felt like a puppet, only doing and saying things when she was told to do so. Ally never made her own decisions, that was a fact.

"It's not like I would even have a choice," she muttered; "Whatever, this will all be done and cleared up by the end of the day. I just need to talk to Austin first."

"That's great!"John said, she heard a smile breaking in his voice; "I thought I was gonna have to pry a yes from you!"

"No. It's not really worth it anymore."

Without another word, she hung up the phone, turning to meet the gaze of Austin. "So you heard all that then?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

He nodded his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly and stretching before sitting up; "You should consider turning the speaker down on your phone… having it that loud can't be good." He said as he stood. "We might as well go ahead and get this over with while we have the chance, we're jam packed with meetings this week so you won't have the time to."

Ally wanted to slap the smirk clear off of his face but remembered that she decided to turn around a new leaf and look at the positive side of things. "Yeah… whatever, I guess that would make the most sense." She replied.

"Don't sound too excited babe, it's just a name change is all," he said sarcastically, releasing a throaty chuckle.

* * *

He wondered why she hadn't freaked out about being cuddled up in bed with him. Being so calm about something like that definitely wasn't Ally-Like behavior. He couldn't lie, the woman often left him scratching the back of his head but this one was the icing on the cake.

However, Ally had been quite silent since changing her last name a few hours ago, perhaps that had something to do with it. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she signed the papers, confirming that she was okay with letting go of her maiden name when in fact, she wasn't.

When they returned home, Ally locked herself in the guest bathroom, assuring Austin that she was just fine. But he could hear the sobs daring to break through her happy façade. As the minutes passed he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of guilt that washed over him. Being money and fame hungry is what got him here.

How could Ally insist that the two interact with each other when she did things like this? How could he avoid the feeling of guilt swirling around in his gut when he looked into her eyes and saw pain?

"Ally," he spoke through the door, he wasn't sure if she could hear him or not but he didn't bother to check. Knowing the chances of her answering were slim.

"I know I do stupid things, but like you said last night… We have to get through this together. I didn't know Jimmy would tell you to do something so stupid. I didn't know he would basically force you to change your last name but I'm sorry. When this is all over, I owe you big time."

It was still silent on the other side of the door. He wondered if she'd fallen asleep for a moment but was shaken from his thoughts when the door began to slowly open.

He looked into her deep brown eyes, the pain and hurt that once lingered in them was gone.

The air was thick and silent yet it wasn't awkward. Their eyes pierced into each other, daring one another to speak a word but neither obeyed.

Silence…

Silence...

Silence…

And then…

His lips met hers.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is mostly a filler but there are definitely some things that I would suggest you pay special attention to here, as things from this chapter will be mentioned in later chapters.**_

 _ **Long time no update, it's definitely been a while but I'm glad to be back right now. Doing what I love. I've been really busy, it's my senior year in high school (I'm graduating a year early,) and I have a semester left, I've been accepted to a design college in my home state, Colorado. So I'm excited about that. I've just been insanely busy.**_

 _ **But, at the end of the day I still want to make room for my favorite hobby which is writing fanfic and posting it and getting awesome reviews!**_

 _ **For updates on future updates on this story, follow my twitter! YaGirlNikki_ I follow back!**_

 _ ***Edit* I just realized I said her managers name is Jimmy when it's actually John... No pun intended. I think I went through and fixed it all but just in case I'm sorry!**_


	6. F E E L I N G S

"I'm sorry," he stuttered as he pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. Shock was written on Ally's face; he was unsure of how she felt because her eyes held nothing but unsureness. But one thing was for sure; she kissed back.

"I um…" she faltered, trying to find the right words to say. Unfortunately, Ally was unsure of what to say. How could she voice how she really felt inside when she didn't even know?

"Gosh…" he muttered looking towards his feet; "you're going to yell at me and tell me you hate me; I just know it." His voice was so low and childlike, Ally wondered what could possibly be running through his mind.

"No!" she blurted, her face reddening as Austin arched a brow at her. "I mean… I don't know what I mean!" she pushed past him gathering her keys and her purse as quickly as she possibly could before rushing out of the door.

Austin turned to rush after her but knew that doing so would cause too much of a scene. That is one thing he hated about being famous. He sat down on his white leather sofa, his heart beating rapidly and his thoughts running freely.

Only Ally could make him feel the way he did in that very moment. And she didn't even know. He sighed and shook his head, releasing a light chuckle as he thought about the moment he first saw her.

They were attending the VMA's, this was the first time in years that Austin hadn't attended with a plus one. Paparazzi was sucking that up, asking loads of questions, even ones that weren't entirely relevant to his current relationship status. However, the high amount of attention he was receiving was suddenly taken away when another limo arrived, people were cheering, paparazzi was going nuts, and Austin was nothing more than confused.

Then out stepped the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Ally Dawson. Her brown and blonde locks were tucked into a neat bun, she wore a red, thigh length dress and black pumps. Her outfit was so simple yet elegant. His heart raced in his chest as she interviewed with E! News and other popular sources. Even when US magazine asked for an interview he couldn't pay full attention. His eyes couldn't help but stare at the perfect human before him. Of course his actions didn't go unnoticed. The next day a lengthy article written by none other than, US magazine, described every detail of the night. Even the part about Austin having googly eyes for Ally. He still blushed at the thought about it. Everyone thought that he'd actually gotten the girl when in fact, he hadn't.

He assumed that forcing a fake marriage onto her would lead her right into his arms, when really it did the exact opposite. Not only that but he felt bad about taking her life away from her. It'd only been a month but his thoughts and feelings were already starting to get the best of him… As he expected.

It was evident that Austin got whatever he wanted, when he wanted. That's why he set up the plan to marry Ally in the first place. Of course his manager had his hands in everything as well, Jimmy did insist that Austin set up a fake relationship he was just unsure of who to set one up with. Austin insisted on it being Ally Dawson, not just for the fame. But for her. He wanted her.

But maybe it was time for Austin to accept his defeat. Maybe Ally just wasn't into him.

* * *

She was into him. She hated to admit it, even to herself. But she was.

She tucked her pen behind her ear, deciding that she was too scattered to finish any work for her new album.

"Ally," her manager scared her half to death. She looked up at him, trying her best not to glare daggers at the man.

"I didn't expect to see you in for a while. What brings you here? And did you finish what I asked you to finish?" he asked.

She nodded her head; "Yep, you're officially looking at Allyson Marie Moon," she replied, unconsciously smiling.

John smiled weakly at her. He knew what was happening, he'd seen it coming from miles away. He tried his best to hide his jealousy behind his business like façade but he could only hold it back for so long before it all came flowing out.

"So… About that… I'm sorry," he said; "I was going to call and tell you not to but I didn't think you'd answer after you hung up in my face like that. I'm shocked that you actually listened to me for once," he said, chuckling.

"It's okay J, I know you're just looking after me. I can be stubborn sometimes and everyone knows it so maybe it's time for me to just let it all go and let life do its thing," she replied, biting the tip of her pen.

He cleared his throat; "Great. That's really good. I'm happy to hear that… Look, I was wondering what your plans were after this whole marriage thing is over? I know it just started but you know how I am… I like to plan ahead."

Ally shrugged her shoulders, spinning carelessly in her cushioned desk chair; "I'm not sure John, I guess I'll get into a secret relationship or something until all this Hollywood 'drama' about Austin and I dies down," she replied. Putting air quotes around the word 'Drama.' Ally wondered why her manager had been acting so strange with her, it was like he had a case of the jitters for some reason.

"Something on your mind? You're shaking like a Chihuahua… or did you do some cocaine?" she questioned, giggling at her own snarky remark.

"I… don't know I guess I just had too much coffee this morning." He lied. "Anyway, you never answered my question. Why are you here today?"

"There's just a lot on my mind." She replied, as she replayed her kiss with Austin over, and over again; "Austin and I haven't been getting along lately which I know is typical for us but this time it was different. When we made up last night I felt super relieved and even got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when he hugged me. Then we slept in the same bed last night and ended up cuddled up against each other and when we got home from the courthouse we… we kissed." She mindlessly touched her lips. John admired how her eyes glimmered in the dimming lights of her office.

"I'm sorry but you what?" John asked, pulling himself from his everlasting thoughts.

"We kissed," she restated, her smile faltering at the look on John's face.

"Ally what have I told you about mixing pleasure and business?!" he said through his teeth. Ally could tell he was mad; she'd never seen him look so angry before in her entire life.

"Um… nothing," she replied.

"Well, I'm telling you now. Mixing business and pleasure is dangerous and this marriage between you and Austin should be treated as such. Your relationship should not and will not be anything more than a cordial friendship. I don't need things actually getting messy between the two of you when it's time for you guys to divorce. Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" Part of John was being serious, he actually worried about the wellbeing of Ally, and the other part of John was seething with nothing but jealously. John hated that he signed that stupid contract on her behalf, he only signed it because he truthfully believed that it would improve Ally's fame, he also figured that Ally would stay an arm's length from Austin, refusing to be anything more than acquaintances with the man. He hadn't considered Ally having a change of heart because she'd been the same person for so many years.

"Why do you intend on telling me what to do? I'm not a robot John! I understand that you're trying to look out for me but there comes a time when you have to let it go!" she was sick of being thrown around like a rag doll. John never considered how she felt, he made decisions that he presumed would be best for her. She wasn't a child, she was a grown woman with feelings and a heart.

"Look, I'm only doing this because I care about you Ally! I'm not just your manager, I'm your friend and I refuse to see you get hurt. I don't tell you these things to be mean, I tell you them to look out for you!"

"I am a grown woman John not a child," the tone in her voice suddenly changed, she sounded strict and stern. A side of her he'd never seen; "If I want to kiss Austin I will damn kiss Austin, hell if I want to fuck him I'll do that too because I'm a grown up and I can make my own decisions!" His heart sunk hearing those words. He really did lose her, she was falling for Austin and his chances of ever being able to hold Ally in his arms were slim.

Without another word, she gathered her things and stormed out of the office, turning the light off in the process.

John was left speechless, his heart ached and his head spun as he realized that he would have to watch the love of his life, fall in love with someone else.

Love was a hell of a drug.

* * *

"So you like her then?" his best friend Dez asked.

"I don't know, I guess maybe a little bit," Austin replied as he began a game of table tennis with him.

"Now Austin… tell me, how do you think Trish would have felt if I told her that on our wedding day?" He chuckled, shaking his head. Knowing his snarky petite wife would have hit him upside the head.

"Look Dez, I just don't know. I'm being serious. I've never had real feelings for a girl I can't really tell you how I feel right now because I don't know," He said, as he once again beat Dez. He released a heavy sigh, placing his paddle on the table as Trish entered the room with her newborn son in her hands.

"What are you two going on about?" she said, passing the baby to Dez.

"He's still stuck on this whole Ally situation, like he was before he married her," Dez chuckled.

"Still?" she arched a brow; "I thought we went over this already? Do I need to go say it to you both?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"No, no, you guys aren't even supposed to know about this in the first place. If Ally finds out it could cost me a lot," he said, shaking his head. "I know what you told me Trish I guess I'm just having a hard time processing it."

"At this point, there is nothing to process Austin you know the answer to how you feel you just need to say it out loud."

"Trish, please don't do this to me," he sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"You're a grown man Austin and there comes a time in everyone's lives where they need to boss up and confront things head on. This is your time, so do it or I'll make you do it. Say you like Ally."

His mind was stubborn but his heart was not. The two were always in a battle back and forth and his mind always won. He knew that Trish wouldn't let him walk away without admitting his feelings for Ally, he had no other choice. He curled his hands into two fists, squeezing them so tight that his knuckles began to turn white.

He knew that Trish and Dez were eyeing him, waiting eagerly for his response. It made his shoulders feel heavy.

"I…" he began; his heart was racing every inch of color left his face.

"I like Ally."

And at that very moment he knew, there was no going back.

* * *

She entered the condo, nearly cooled off from her conversation with John. She felt a slight pang of remorse as she remembered the look on his face when she blew up at him.

But he deserved it, she was sick of being paraded around like a show dog. Ally was ready to make her own decisions for once. She removed her shoes, noticing that Austin's shoes were missing. Which meant, he most likely wasn't home.

Her heart raced just thinking about him, now that she'd confronted her feelings for him she couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the thought of him. She ushered into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for something to eat before deciding to cook.

"Spaghetti sounds nice," she mumbled to herself as she took out all of the necessary ingredients. She was halfway into cooking when the door opened. She looked up to meet the gaze of her husband, a weak smile worn on his face.

"Hi honey," she beamed, a smile spreading across her face at her silly greeting.

"Hey, smells good, what are you cooking?" he asked.

"Spaghetti," she replied.

He nodded his head and tossed his keys down on the coffee table; "About earlier… are you alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm not mad at you if that's what you thought."

"Good, good. I don't want us to be on bad terms for no reason, I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere with this," a blush stained her cheeks as she focused on mixing the ingredients in the pot.

"Well, I'm going to go and change clothes, I'll be back in to keep you company in a second," he said. She felt the tension begin to rise in the air again.

And without another thought, she turned to meet his burning gaze once again. Her eyes pierced into his for what felt like ages before she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips once again.

She wondered if kissing him like this was going to become an everyday thing.

If so, she wouldn't mind.

* * *

 **ANOTHER ONE. I love this chapter guys, I just had the urge to start writing it in the middle of the night and I feel like its for sure one of the greatest on the fly chapters I've ever written.**

 **I'm gonna go ahead and say that I know that things are moving kind of fast between them but there is gonna be a slight plot twist thats gonna throw things off for a chapter or two. I'm also aiming for this story to be pretty short with about 15-18 chapters. I don't want this to be super long and drawn out like my others.**

 **Also, shout out to LuckyStarz910! It's so great to see your feedback again! Thanks so much for being a supporter, ily!**

 **Reviews are loved 3 3**

 **Until next time, de mi amor 3**

 **Nikki**


	7. J E A L O U S Y

There were so many things that Ally simply couldn't know. In Austin's book, hiding his true feelings from her seemed to be the most reasonable answer to everything since the beginning of their marriage. But now, only a short month and a half into it, he wasn't sure of how much he could hold in. He was reminded of his feelings every time she stepped into a room, even more so when she laughed or looked him in the eyes. And now that he'd gotten the slightest taste of her lips he didn't want to let her go. But he knew that he couldn't just come out and tell her that, especially not Ally. She was a complicated person and anyone that had a chance to interact with her for more than an hour knew that. She liked things one way and one way only, which was something that Austin hadn't quite gotten used to.

As he lay in bed that night, an arm's length from a sleeping Ally, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they were really married. If they'd really dated and gotten to know each other, and fallen in love. Ally wasn't really one to give anyone her time of day but he wondered if he could have broken past those walls of hers, maybe things would be different. Maybe he wouldn't be lying awake, with his mind shrouded with thoughts of what if's about her and them.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone vibrated obnoxiously beside him, worried that it might wake Ally, he quickly grabbed it and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Austin, It's John… Ally's manager. I know its late but I think we really need to talk," he said. Austin wondered what John could possibly need at 1:53 in the morning, there was nothing in this world that could possibly be that important in regards to him. Especially when it came to Ally's manager.

"Sure, I guess," he hesitantly answered, "do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Yes, my office will be just fine. It's about five minutes from your place, it won't take long at all, I just have something on my mind and I'd like to run it past you."

Austin hesitantly stepped into his dimly lit office, John sat comfortably at his desk, wearing a pair of Adidas sweats and a tee-shirt. It wasn't attire that John had been working in all day that was for sure.

"Take a seat please," he spoke, emotionlessly. Austin was almost intimidated by his attitude and the blank look worn on his face, but remembered that he was just as harmless as his own manager. As he obliged he took a moment to examine the dark circles worn underneath the man's eyes. It was obvious that Ally herself stressed even him to his core. He watched as John gathered his words in his head, also noting the fact that he refused to meet his eyes whatsoever.

"I brought you here tonight because I have a proposition… something that I think might benefit the both of us," he spoke weakly, taking a large sip of water from his mug. "I don't want you to think that Ally put me to this, because she didn't. In fact, I'd say that at this point in this little endeavor she's more than just interested in you. I can say that pretty confidently actually."

Austin couldn't help but let a small grin spread across his face upon hearing those words, knowing that even her manger saw Ally's interest in him increasing made his insides fill with butterflies. He resisted the urge to rush home and scoop her into his arms, overwhelming her with kisses.

"Look, Austin. You're a nice guy, I think you make amazing music and I know behind that tough guy surface is sweet, loving, and caring man. I don't doubt that you're treating Ally with the upmost respect especially since you were the one that insisted that it was Ally that you marry."

Austin arched a brow; "What's going on here, John?"

"Let me just cut straight to the chase… I want you to butt out of the contract. Call the marriage quits. I'll make sure your name isn't slandered in the media and replenish you double the money you'll have to pay on the low."

He was taken aback by the proposition, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way in hell he would butt out of the marriage, he was too selfish, too interested in Ally to consider the value of his request.

"Why in the hell would you want that? We haven't even been married for two months yet, not to mention the fact that Ally and I are doing fine right now. We're happy!"

John did his best to hide the pain he felt towards the situation, there were so many reasons why he didn't want her to be involved with Austin any longer, so many reasons why his heart ached at the thought of she and Austin sleeping in the same bed. He wouldn't hide his feelings for Ally from Austin, he just couldn't. Maybe telling him would help him understand his request.

"Austin, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I signed that contract. I'm not sure why I thought it was a good idea to sign a contract on behalf of her without even asking but I did. And now I'm hurting because I know she's falling hard for you and I'm in love with her. I have been since the day I became her manager." His heart felt heavy in his chest as it beat rapidly; "I'm not asking you this to be malicious, I'm asking you this because I don't know if I can sit and watch someone I love so much fall in love with someone else."

The room filled with nothing but silence as Austin processed his words. In that moment, it felt like his heart had stopped beating, he felt lifeless. On one end, he didn't want to get in between what John and Ally might potentially have, but on the other end he didn't want to end what he might have with Ally just for a relationship that hadn't even existed between Ally and John. He felt torn and the slightest bit broken inside.

"D-don't you realize why I chose Ally in the first place?" he asked, his voice cracking; "Don't you realize that if I pull myself from this marriage after what we've been through together it might make Ally resent a relationship instead of want one?"

"Not to mention the fact that I like her too, I want her too John it's not fair of you to ask me to pull out of this marriage when I've got my own feelings towards her too. I won't do it, maybe this will spark something between us or maybe it won't but I guess we'll have to see when this year is over. Until then, you won't pull her away from me that easily."

John heaved a sigh, he knew that requesting something so large to Austin wouldn't have a good outcome. He should have known better than to act on instinct in such a way. He now felt like less of a person because of it.

"Do me a favor and please don't tell Ally we spoke tonight. If she's awake when you arrive at home just tell her I wanted to see some of your new music and insisted that I see it now. I'll back you up. You can leave now, I'm glad we could talk. I don't have much else to say to you and I don't think I really will for the remainder of this marriage. We'll play nice when we have to."

With that, John popped his earbuds in his ear, placing his feet upon his desk and taking in a large sigh. Austin sat for a moment, eyeing the man in utter hurt and confusion before dismissing himself. He wasn't sure what to do with himself any longer, and now that he knew he had competition he wouldn't hold back on his feelings for Ally any longer. He wouldn't fully confess his love for her in one sitting. But he would make sure she at least knew somewhat how he felt.

She looked up to examine his sleeping face, his blonde hair glimmering in the morning sunlight, he was handsome and there was no denying that. She unconsciously moved closer to him, carelessly brushing a strand of his hair from his eyes so that she could take in his features completely. She rested her hand carefully on his cheek running her thumb down the bridge of his nose and to his soft lips. She resisted the urge to kiss them in fear of waking him.

In that moment Ally didn't worry about the reality of their relationship, she didn't care about how passionate she felt for him at that second. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the thought of being wrapped up in his arms in such a way each morning. In fact, she wanted that. She knew that what she felt brewing deep inside of her was a recipe for love, one that was growing so rapidly as each second passed. It'd only been a week since the two shared that passionate yet longing kiss in the kitchen that night. And since then Ally had been wanting to repeat it over, and over again.

What made her fall for him? She was unsure, but she knew that to keep herself happy for the rest of their marriage she wouldn't spend time worrying about it. It was time for her to make her own decisions and decide her own future, she couldn't continue letting John control it every chance he got.

Just as she moved her hand away, Austin awoke. His brown eyes shining with delight as he met the gaze of his wife.

"Well good morning to you too," he mumbled groggily, a smile tugging at his lips; "I didn't expect to wake up to this, especially with you so close to me."

"Is that a problem?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Not at all, I'm definitely not complaining," he said, tightening his arms around her.

For a long while, they just stayed like that. Enjoying each other's warmth and the seemingly overwhelming morning sunlight. Ally wondered for a split second how she could be so comfortable with someone that she was forced to marry, how she could even manage to look him in the eyes without feeling some type of disgust. She remembered thinking about how fame hungry Austin seemed when she met him in his office that fateful day. His careless attitude and his nonchalant demeanor towards the situation put her off at first. But lying there with him that morning showed her once again that Austin was not the person he made himself out to be all the time. He was caring and kind when he wanted to be, and if he let you in enough then he was just the perfect guy.

"So, what's going on between us now?" he asked, turning his focus towards her.

"If I can be honest, I'm not exactly sure," she replied hesitantly as she moved herself away from his embrace. She couldn't continue to deny her feelings for Austin and she knew that, but at the same time she didn't want to trap herself in a situation that could potentially break her heart. She took a moment to examine the hurt in his eyes before deciding to explain herself more. "I know that I feel something between us, it is really obvious now. But at the same time the circumstances in which we are currently forced to live in makes it hard for the two of us to test out the waters and see where things go. Things are just too complicated to really settle down into a relationship and let things be, is what I'm trying to say." She rambled, faintly remembering the look on John's face when she blew up at him the week before. She hated to admit it but he did have a point.

"You're worrying, I can tell," he said, meeting her gaze; "but I agree, we can't just hop into a relationship. We don't even really know each other. But the chemistry that you feel, I feel it too. Stronger than I've ever felt before. I don't want to act blind to it when its sitting so blatantly in my face."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know, I'm not saying that we have to date or anything. But I do want to openly see where things go. Now you know how I feel, and I know how you feel. Let's not pretend like we don't feel it any longer," he said, hoisting himself up onto his elbow to catch a full glimpse at her face. Her brown doe eyes bore into his for a mere second, she wasn't sure of how to feel about the gesture, in fact she'd never had someone request something of her in such a way. He sounded so promising, so desiring it made her heart skip a beat.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to agree on something in regards to you, Austin," she refused to meet his gaze, closing her eyes so that she could completely bare her mind to him; "but my feelings for you are so strong right now I know I can't ignore it. I know that I've never felt so inspired to write music in my entire life and it has something to do with you. I've never really had a serious relationship, hell, I've never even really been interested in a guy because I've been so soaked up in making something of myself since the age of 13."

She paused for a moment, covering her face with her hands and letting out a deep sigh; "I think we should see where things take us. Slowly, but we can't let this marriage thing get in the way of what we really feel."

Things went silent in the room, Ally assumed he'd gotten distracted with his phone or that he decided he didn't want to be involved with her any longer. But her thoughts were subsided as she felt two hands wrap around her wrists, slowly pulling her hands from her eyes. Austin smiled down at her, if it hadn't been for the conversation they just had, she would have mistaken the look in his eyes for love; "I agree," he said, his voice low and husky as he hovered above her. And at that moment, as her lips met his again, every lingering thought and concern she had about their new agreement subsided. After all, that's what living in the moment was truthfully about.

* * *

 _ **A filler that I'm not too proud of but I also don't hate it so here ya go.**_

 _ **Let me just explain to y'all why I've been gone so long...**_

 _ **First, I've been dealing with school, I had to put my complete focus on it so that I got good grades. I also have a job that soaks up most of my writing time, I always want to write but whenever I get home I'm too tired. I just graduated a year early in May, with a 4.0 and all A's. Thats an achievement for me because honey let me tell you, my grades in middle school were SLACKING. I got accepted to a design college In Lakewood so I'll be moving there on my own in January (scared af about that.) and lastly I'm taking a real estate class before I head off to Lakewood so that I can be a licensed Realtor. All that and more in my life y'all. A mess. But I missed this story and I've found time in the early morning where I can write bits and pieces of the story. Eventually I hope to clear up enough time in my schedule to where I can just have a good few hours to write out a whole chapter and post but for now this will do.**_

 _ **So yes my updates will still be slow but as I said before this story won't be too long at all 15-18 chapters is still my goal and it seems reasonable for this story as well.**_

 _ **Until next time de mi amor!**_

 ** _Nikki_**


	8. E X T E N D E D

**Hey there! Just thought I'd let ya know this chapter talks about sex quite a bit, not in depth or anything but it is mentioned heavily in the beginning of the chapter and a little bit at the end. 3**

 **If you're not comfortable with that then feel free to skip this chapter, however it is quite important in regards to the story so you might at least want to skim!**

* * *

Things hadn't very much changed for Ally, at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself. Now, five months into their marriage, Ally was unsure of how to feel for her husband. They kissed, they slept in the same bed, they shared amorous, lengthy hugs, and even caught themselves gazing at one another. Nothing more, nothing less. As she made her way home from the office that night, she couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't gone any farther than kissing- was it out of respect or did Austin not deem her worthy enough for such a thing? It wasn't like she wanted to do anything more with him anyway, with her busy schedule and her constant writing music and long nights at the office she hadn't dabbled into anything involving sex- ever. She wasn't ashamed to say that she hadn't done it before, she wasn't saving it for anyone special or waiting until marriage, she just simply didn't have the time. Having been in the music industry since the ripe age of 16 Ally couldn't very much say that she had experience with boys. In fact, she'd only ever had a handful of crushes and had only kissed two guys. She knew that Austin could not say the same for himself, and that was why she found herself wondering why he hadn't tried to make a move on her since their agreement. Was she crazy for wondering those things? Shouldn't she be happy that Austin hadn't tried to make a sexual advance on her, after all, their agreement didn't say anything about having sex.

But it didn't say anything about _not_ having it either.

Sighing, she pulled her head from the gutter and cut the engine of her red Jeep. She wasn't going to waste any more of her time wondering about stupid things like that, she had to keep her mind clear of any negative thoughts. She had an album to finish writing and a manager to keep impressing. She couldn't let Austin get in the way of her career.

She entered their condo in one brisk motion, removing her white vans and closing the door in the process. She took this time to remove the elastic holding her hair in an upright ponytail, after an entire day of meetings and scheduling she was beginning to get a headache.

"I'm home," she spoke, loud enough for her husband to hear before throwing herself onto the sofa and sprawling out.

"How was work?" he questioned, making his way into the living room and taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, you know… normal, as always," she replied in a dull tone.

"Did John tell you what Jimmy told me?" he said as he lifted both of her legs and placed them in his lap.

"No, John hasn't very much spoken to me since I told him I didn't have time to meet him for coffee in the morning," she placed her hands over her eyes and heaved a tired sigh; "I'm assuming this might be something that will upset me, right?"

"Well I don't know," he cleared his throat; "seeing as we've been getting along really well for the last few months and we don't hate each other I'm not exactly sure how you'd take it."

Hoisting herself onto her elbows, she took a look at her husband. His eyes were laced with something she couldn't quite name- worry or guilt? She couldn't tell; "Spill it Austin," she demanded.

"I don't know how to!" he exclaimed; "Maybe that's why John asked to see you tomorrow, why'd you say no anyway?"

"I don't want to spend every waking moment with John, I love him but he's too pestering about you and I. Every time I see him he has to remind me of why we shouldn't mix business with pleasure, it gets old after a while especially when there isn't very much pleasure going on between the two of us," she rambled.

Austin chuckled; "what exactly do you mean by that? Are my kisses not enough for you now?"

"It's not that," she rolled her eyes; "but don't you think kissing gets a little bit old?"

"You've lost me now, what the hell are you talking about?" he quirked a brow in her direction, unconsciously running a hand up and down her leg.

"I mean we kiss for like ten to twenty seconds but it's never any more than that, and we sleep in the same bed but we never… you know… _do_ anything. Things never get heated between us, is it because I'm not attractive enough, am I just a little play toy that you can kiss when you feel like it? Goddamn it Austin you realize I'm a woman, right? I have needs to you know!" she heaved a sigh, wondering exactly how their conversation went from John to this in just seconds.

"Ally… are you telling me you want to have sex?" he asked.

"I-I'm not saying that!" she stuttered; "I'm just wondering why you haven't made a move, I'm sure you have with every other girl because you're ballsy like that."

"So, you want me to make moves on you then?" he lifted a brow in confusion.

"I'm not saying that either! I just- am I not good enough for you when it comes to that? Do you not see me as a good person to have sex with?" He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what he should say to her. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive or worthy enough, it was quite the opposite. He shifted so that he could face her full on, meeting her brown doe eyes, she was so innocent yet so full of fire. Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to fall in love with her.

"Me not making any moves on you has nothing to do with how I see you, whatsoever. I like where we're at, I like that I can come home and wrap you in my arms and talk about my day and hear about yours. I like that we can sleep in the same bed and not have to have sex in order to feel blissful at night. It's not that I don't want you Ally, it would never be that, it's just that you're special to me, and I don't want to ruin what we have."

A smile tugged at her lips against her will, she felt so weak when it came to him. He knew just what to say and how to say it to ease her mind; "I don't even know why I started thinking about it in the first place. Maybe it was just an insecurity or maybe I've just been really stressed out. Regardless I appreciate you for not throwing yourself at me every chance you get."

"Now, how about I make us some dinner and we watch a movie together?" he suggested placing a kiss on her forehead as he stood up.

"Sounds good to me, while you do that, I'm going to take a shower." She replied, standing to her feet and stretching. She felt much better now that she'd gotten things out in the open. After all, honesty was the best policy. She slipped into the bathroom and began to remove her clothes, clearing her head of any thoughts as she turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

Her phone rang loudly before she could step in and enjoy its warmth though, heaving a loud sigh she turned the water off and grabbed her phone, wondering exactly what Austin's manager could possibly need from her.

"Hello," she answered dully.

"Hi! Ally, I haven't gotten to talk to you today, I know that this new agreement has probably brought a lot of stress to your mind but I can assure you it's for the better. I'd like to maybe meet for dinner or maybe grab something to drink so that we can discuss some things," he spoke.

"I um… what are you talking about?" she questioned, her mind running wild on what the new agreement could possibly be.

"Oh, John didn't tell you?" he cleared his throat; "Well I guess that's what I get for calling instead of asking first. Well since I have you on the phone I might as well be the bearer of bad news. John and I talked a few nights ago, and we collectively decided that one year is too short for all that you two have planned. An album, possibly a tour, you know. So, we both decided to extend the contract by a year- maybe even a bit longer."

She froze for a moment, feeling as if her whole world had come to a gut wrenching halt.

"Jimmy what the fuck!" She exclaimed, before promptly hanging up in his face, wrapping a towel around her body, and storming into the living room.

"Austin Moon you have a lot of explaining to do!"

….

John sat uncomfortably at his desk, eyeing Ally with remorse. This was the angriest he'd ever seen the her. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he agreed to extend the contract for album and tour purposes, but as he watched the girl he loved pace around his office that night his mind settled back into reality. He really signed a contract allowing Jimmy to extend the contract as long as he wanted to. Which meant he could keep their marriage going for five years if he pleased.

"John!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot to the ground; "care to tell me why the hell you decided to sign another contract without talking to me first?! I mean what the hell is wrong with you, how could you do this to me?"

Austin shifted uncomfortably, watching as she rambled on and on about the importance of letting her know before he did things. He wasn't sure exactly what part she was mad about the most- being married for a longer period of time, or having someone sign something else on her behalf without her knowledge.

"Please calm down, I know it seems stupid and unnecessary but you'll totally understand why I made this decision as time goes on. You and Austin releasing an album is awesome, however if this album gets as much success as we expect then you'll need to go on tour. You won't sell tickets being divorced and out of love. People search for that one perfect Hollywood couple to drool over for years, and you guys happen to be one of them. We just couldn't pass this up Ally, you guys divorcing in 7 months could really ruin it all!"

She took a seat, placing her head in her hands, trying her best not to lose the last bit of patience she had. This wasn't about Austin anymore, this was about the control that John continued to have over her business life. This was about the undeniable fact that John treated Ally like nothing more than a puppet.

"I don't care about what kind of deal this was, John, I don't give a shit about how we just couldn't pass this offer up. When you make a decision, I need to be there when you make it too. You are not me, and you do not get to decide what I do and don't want- the next time you do something like this without letting me know, you're fired. I'll let this stupid contract run the rest of its course, and after that, we're done. Let that be a warning. I'm not your goddamn puppet and you're not my parent, you don't get to make decisions without me. Remember that," she spat, gripping Austin's hand for moral support. He hadn't said much since they'd gotten out of the car, but he didn't have to say anything for her to know that he supported her. She loved that about him.

John however, was taken aback. He couldn't lose Ally, not for good. He knew he'd made a lot of stupid on the fly decisions but he never once thought about how it could cost him Ally.

"Do you want me to pull from the contract?" he asked, bringing his gaze to Austin and Ally's intertwined hands.

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't see why we can't go through with this, plus you're right, divorcing right as we release an album would take a huge hit at my career. Just know you're place John, talk to me before you make another decision like this," she replied, a light smile tugging at her lips.

He wanted to tell her in that moment that he loved her more than words would ever be able to describe, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. However, as he watched the two exit his office hand and hand he let reality sink in once more. She was falling for someone else, someone who'd had full intentions of sweeping her off her feet since day one. As the days passed his chances of having her to himself grew slimmer and slimmer. And what hurt even more was knowing that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

…..

Watching his wife pace around an office for two hours and chew out her manager was not how Austin envisioned his Wednesday night going. However, he couldn't be happier spending time with her. Just reveling in her presence made his mood ten times better. Even so, Austin found his mind wandering to the conversation the two had just hours before. Did she ask about sex because she wanted to further their relationship? Or did she ask it out of pure insecurity and curiosity?

He wasn't sure, but as he watched her blow dry her hair in her favorite purple, silky robe he couldn't help but admire her. Why did she have to be so damn hot? More importantly, why did she have to bring up sex? It was now all his mind could even think of. And not with just any random female, he wanted it with _her._ He felt guilty for thinking these thoughts, even though she willingly expressed her feelings about the situation.

"Is there something on me? Is that why you're looking at me like that?" she questioned, turning off her blow dryer and placing a hand on her hip.

"It's nothing," he stuttered, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah… sure it's not," she replied, running a brush through her curls; "I think it's pretty obvious you've got something on your mind, and it might have something to do with what we talked about earlier. Especially since you're looking at my thighs like a juicy piece of steak," she giggled at her snarky remark and eyed her husband who was sitting on the counter just inches away from her.

He resisted the urge to scowl at the girl for being so observant; "Well sue me for wanting to look at my wife while she readies herself for a peaceful slumber," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're just too afraid to admit when I'm right, aren't you?" she questioned leaning against the wall.

"Maybe, or you're just wrong," he said, standing to his feet and wrapping his arms around her. Not wanting to continue their somewhat awkward conversation, Austin changed the subject; "So what do you think about this whole extended contract thing?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh, I'm not sure what to think about anything anymore, I feel confused. But I know as long as things keep progressing between us I won't have to worry about it," she shrugged laying her head on his chest and sucking in a deep breath.

"Yeah," he mumbled; "maybe then, we won't have to get a divorce."

She froze for a moment, her heart beginning to beat rapidly against her chest; "What are you saying," she asked, chuckling nervously.

He stiffened, wondering if telling her what was actually running through his mind was a good idea; "I mean," he began, his eyes locking gazes with hers; "I mean, I'm falling in love with you, and I wouldn't mind staying married to you if things continue going the way they're going."

She stood there, wondering exactly where things could have possibly taken this turn. She remembered all the times she found herself feeling something strange within her as she talked about him, all the times she'd refused to meet his gaze because of the everlasting butterflies that would fill her stomach each time she did. She knew she wouldn't be able to deny that feeling much longer, and though she'd never felt it before. She knew what it was. Love.

"This may sound crazy, but… me too," she replied. And in that very moment as their lips met again for what felt like the millionth time, Ally felt more than just a kiss. She felt passion, she felt fullness, she felt desire, and most of all she felt the beginnings of love.

But even in the happiest of people, in the strongest of loves, there are obstacles. If only they would have known what the future held for them, maybe they wouldn't have been so adamant on staying together after all. But even so, they always say love conquers all.

* * *

 **Oh gosh, here we go! Things are heating up pretty fast, I just wanna clear it up and say that I know I worded these last few sentences weird. I am not saying that Austin and Ally wouldn't want to be together at all if they knew what was going to happen in the future, I'm just saying that they might not be so eager about it is all. I really enjoy this chapter, it took me three days to write and I'm really proud of how it came out. I feel like I'm starting to come out of my shell a little bit more when it comes to this story. Its still pretty fresh in my mind even though I've been writing it for over a year now, I just haven't ever had much time to think it out but I actually sat down and planned what I want all the way up until chapter 17 which will likely be the last chapter unless I think of more I want to do. Which I highly doubt.**

 **Anyway thanks for stopping by and reading! Please don't forget to review, it means a lot to me and it really keeps me going!**

 **Until next time de mi amor!**

 **-Nikki**


	9. C O N F E S S E D

**HEY DISCLAIMER**

 **I just realized this is the third chapter in a row with John as the main plot. With that being said, I hope you guys don't mind it. He's kind of the whole reason why shit is happening at the moment but its not always gonna be like that. Hope you guys enjoy the Auslly fluff at the beginning.**

* * *

As the two began to settle into their new "normal," lives, Ally began to realize how different things really were. Everything she thought she knew about herself, and even Austin, was beginning to change right before her eyes. In the midst of music making and endless nights, Austin and Ally found time to unknowingly bloom into the beginnings of real love. Her thoughts and her mind were undeniably chained to him, he was all her mind managed to think about, even on her busiest days. She sighed a breath of relief as she realized that she wouldn't have to spend her day at the office or in the studio, she could finally relax for once. She stretched, sprawling out in she and Austin's empty California king bed, a content, lopsided smile spreading across her face. It felt great to sleep in for once, even better when she realized that she had not one worry on her mind. Her heart was full and that was all that mattered.

"You're awake," her husband stated, popping his head into their room and grinning at her; "Finally, its eleven, I thought you'd never wake up and spend the day with me."

Ally rolled her eyes at his over exaggerated comment; "Well, unlike you, Austin, I enjoy sleeping in. Especially since we've been so busy lately. Everything is non-stop and I was well over due for some good rest."

"Well congratulations, I think you've broken a record," he replied; "You've managed to sleep nearly fifteen hours straight through, how are you not starving?"

"I am, I just hide it well," she giggled; "please tell me you made food?"

"Unless you consider half of a frozen blueberry waffle and a corner of a bag of frosted flakes, "Made food," then no."

"You're a celebrity for crying out loud I don't understand how you manage to run out of food like that," she heaved a sigh, turning her gaze to him. His blonde hair sat messily atop his head and his flannel pajama pants hung loosely at his hips. "By the way, haven't you ever heard of a shirt?" she asked, averting her gaze from his muscles.

"Oh don't act like you don't enjoy the view," he challenged, making his way to the edge of their bed.

"I never said I didn't, I just asked a simple question," she replied, closing her eyes. She felt the bed sink down beside her as Austin laid down. A smile tugged at her lips, she loved moments like this with Austin. Just laying with him, playfully bantering and kissing and cuddling. Ignoring the woes of the world and the reality of everything about them. She loved being in the moment, with him and only him.

"Tell me you're not going back to sleep for another fifteen hours, sleeping beauty?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face to take in her features.

"I'm trying to block out the hunger pains, my world is starting to spin," she replied, opening one eye to look at him and fake a dramatic pose.

Austin chuckled, his eyes traveling to her lips as he leaned in and brushed his against them. Ally was much eager to respond as she didn't waste time pressing her lips against his in full bliss.

He wanted all his mornings to be just like that. He wanted to wake up to her glowing face every morning and make her waffles and toast as she lectured him about the importance of buttering your toast after you take it out of the toaster and not before you put it in. He wanted the random things, the butterfly kisses, the spontaneous hugs from behind. He wanted it all with her, no other woman would complete him like she did.

Before things could even begin to really heat up between the two, Ally's phone rang. She lazily pulled herself from his arms and answered, annoyed that she was even being called on her day off.

"Hey John," she spoke dully; "what's up?"

"Hey Ally, sorry to call you on your day off. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to meet up for lunch in about thirty minutes, there are some things I need to discuss with you."

"Oh, that'll be fine I guess. I just don't want to be out very long. I really had all intentions of staying in our condo today and chilling out in my sweats, maybe watching a movie or something."

"Oh it shouldn't take any longer than 45 minutes, if you don't feel like changing I'll order takeout and we can eat at my office. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me, I'll be there in about twenty minutes then," she said, trying to hide the boredom in her voice.

"Okay sounds good."

She hung up the phone and turned to Austin who sported his notorious puppy dog face; "Oh don't look at me like that," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But you're leaving me to handle business stuff and I bet it'll be longer than 45 minutes so I'll be alone," he pouted.

"No, I'll make sure of it, you know I don't like being bothered with on my days off. We'll keep everything short and sweet and then I'll come back here and we can cuddle and watch cartoons and I'll make pancakes for dinner," she said, sitting in his lap and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"That sounds perfect, just don't take too long. I'll kinda miss you a lot," he replied, resting his forehead on hers.

.

And there she was, in his office, exactly twenty minutes later like she stated. John enjoyed how organized and spot on she was. When she said something, she meant it. Which is why he knew that telling Ally his true feelings would be the only way to attempt to put a stop to she and Austin's budding love. He had to put it out there, even if she didn't like the idea of it at first there was at least a possibility of her changing her mind sometime. He watched as she fumbled with her chopsticks as she began eating her chow mein and orange chicken, even the smallest things ended up being cute when she did it.

"So, what did you call me here for?" she asked; "I'm kinda in a rush to get home, I promised Austin some pancakes for dinner and I'm probably gonna have to go to the store to get some groceries since we basically have nothing." She rambled as she took a bite of her food. He resisted the urge to cringe at the sound of Austin's name and how she talked their home life so normally, it was like she was actually warming up to the fact that she was married to the asshole.

John took a big gulp of his water before he began to speak, even after downing half of it his mouth was still clammy. "I…. well… I've known you for a very long time Ally," he spoke, his mind running wild as he tried to find the right words to use.

"Yeah, you have, six years going on seven. It feels like a lifetime," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. Even as these words began to spill from his mouth Ally hadn't managed to take a single look at him. Which upset and satisfied him at the same time. He could say what he had to say without those eyes boring into his.

"I… well. For a while now I've had something on my mind that I've been wanting to tell you. But with this whole marriage thing going on and you blowing up at me a lot lately I haven't quite felt like it was the right time to say anything. But… I can't just sit here and watch things happen in front of me and feel hurt about it if I'm not going to say anything. Right?"

Ally nodded her head, daring a quick glance at the man and realizing that he was a sweaty mess. Her mind began to shroud with thoughts, even though she already had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"Oh my God," she said, dropping her chopsticks.

"What?" John asked, panic laced in his tone.

"You're dropping me, aren't you? The label is dropping me and so are you, I knew it… everything has been so weird lately, your push for me to make new, edgier riskier music, your push for me to make an album with Austin, your push for me to stay marrie-"

"No, Ally, neither the label, nor I are dropping you, that's actually not at all what I wanted to say," he said.

She breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders visibly dropping as she grabbed hold of her chopsticks and began eating again; "I'm sorry then, you can continue."

"So I contemplated on this for a very long time, I've been in my head about this for so long. But now I know I can't stay silent and I have to speak my mind and I know its so sudden but it's been in my brain for two years now just eating away at me. Everything changed even more when Austin came into the picture and I know now may not seem like the right time to tell you this but Ally…. I'm in love with you." He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he finally spoke those words, his eyes squeezed shut as if he was waiting for a massive impact.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

He opened his eyes, only to see Ally staring blankly at her empty plate.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"That's… real nice to hear John." She finally spoke, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Real nice to hear… so that's how we respond to love confessions now I guess," he replied dully.

She chuckled darkly; "What do you expect from me? First of all, John, have you realized you're nearly ten years older than me? Age is just a number my ass. Second of all if you're so head over heels in love with me then you wouldn't have forced me into a marriage I didn't want at the time, screw all your its business bullshit and think about how stupid you could have possibly been to sign something like that if its supposedly been eating away at you for two years now. Third, it's a little late for that now. I'm happy, undeniably, truthfully, happy and nothing you say, nor do is going to change that. So I suggest you wrap your feelings back up and put it in that drawer where you have all those contracts you've forged my signature on. I know I may sound a little bit harsh but I couldn't give a damn. All the shit you've put me through and this is what you tell me? You're in love with me? Hard to believe. You've lost your chance and even if Austin and I break up, you'll never have one. So please, do yourself a huge favor, and move on."

His heart was shattered and his mind was in complete shambles. He'd prepared himself for rejection, but not like this. Not so harsh and heartless. She was supposed to look at him in surprise and become speechless as she searched for the right words, she was supposed to cry and talk about how confused she was now. Not how she didn't at all have the desire to be with him because of his past actions. That wasn't what he prepared himself for. The queasiness that began to rise in his stomach made it even harder for him to process everything.

He didn't deserve that.

"I don't appreciate you talking to me that way," he spoke, averting his gaze downwards so that he didn't have to look her in the eyes. "It's like you're hypnotized by this whole Austin thing, this isn't you at all."

"You don't have the right to talk about what's me and what's not me, you barely even know me John. Maybe if you actually paid attention you would know that I'm happier than I've ever been," she folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"I won't have that, not at all," he shook his head; "You're not staying married to Austin any longer than the contract demands, I don't care."

"And you think you can control that?" she asked, anger dripping from her voice.

"You'll do it or I'll have no choice but to resign as your manager and air all your business out to the media. I'll tell them your whole marriage was a sham and both of you will be ruined."

Her eyes widened, she was seeing nothing but red at that moment. How dare he, just because he couldn't have her he would ruin her happiness. He was evil, this was a side of John she'd never seen, not once before.

"Do it then," she challenged; "I couldn't care less about being famous anyhow, if you really knew me, you would know that. Tell them how you forged my signature and put me up to this, tell them how you came to the media to rat us out all because I don't love you back, why don't you tell them that and see who's side they're on then!" she exclaimed, standing to her feet; "Tell them how you've fucked me over multiple times John why don't you, I'm not fucking-"

"ENOUGH," he demanded; "Unless I pull from this contract, you're stuck with me for another two years so I suggest you sit back down and listen carefully to what I have to say."

She glared at him in pure disgust, the man she thought she could trust with her career was turning it against her. He was selfish and manipulative and throwing a fit because Austin had something he never would. From day one, she was sure John was her business best friend, everything was always in order to her liking and she was never disappointed with his work. But that day, as she stood across from him, she couldn't help but think about how much she disliked him, hated him even. It wasn't fair what he was doing.

"I'll be damned," she said, pushing her chair back so hard it toppled over and hit the hardwood floor. "I'm not listening to shit you have to say anymore John. Stay in your lane like I told you to countless times now."

"I just hope you know he only chose you because of your fame!" he managed to yell at her before she stormed out of the room.

This wasn't fair.

.

Austin was unsure of what happened during the half hour that Ally was gone, but she was now in such a bad mood she refused to even sit in the living room and watch a movie with him. She claimed she was too tired, that her mind was too crowded to sit down and pay attention to anything. But he didn't believe her, he could see it in her eyes. He inched himself towards their closed bedroom door, mentally preparing himself for the worst, and spoke.

"Ally, if something happened that upset you, I'd love for you to talk to me about it," he said, his voice coming out softer than he intended.

He heard a sigh on the other side of the door and the crumpling of paper; "Go away Austin, I don't want to talk about it. I'm never gonna want to talk about it either so you might as well stop wasting your breath."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," he replied, gripping the handle of the door and turning it. The door swung open in one swift motion and he stepped into the room. Ally was huddled up on the floor in her favorite cheetah print pajamas, her cheeks stained with tears as she uncrumpled a piece of paper and began to smooth it out with her hands.

"What's all this?" he asked, crouching down beside her and eyeing the mess of papers sprawled out across the floor.

"It's my stupid contract with John," she replied, sniffling.

"Why are you crying, what the hell happened at his office?" he asked, panic beginning to rise in his chest.

"I want out of this whole thing Austin," she stated. His heart sank for a moment, was she talking about the marriage?

Taking note of his hurt expression, Ally quickly clarified her statement; "I don't want John to be my manager anymore. I can't deal with all the issues he brings me and on top of all that I just don't think I can ever look at him the same," she refused to meet Austin's gaze. Wanting to push that menacing look John kept giving her to the back of her head.

"Baby, that doesn't explain what's going on… did he do something to you?!" Austin asked.

Ally turned her watery eyes to his as tears began to spill from them; "No, he told me he loves me and I don't feel the same. And I'm so angry about it. I told him about himself and he turned it on me Austin, he told me that I can only stay married to you for the remainder of the contract and then when it's up we have to divorce or he's going to resign as my manager and tell the world the truth." She broke into a full-on sob. "But I'm happy and I don't want to do that. And I'm trying to find any way, one single miniscule way I can drop him and go on with my life but its air tight. There's no way I can get out of this, he controls me for the next two years."

Anger and panic began to rise in his body, John was one evil son of a bitch. It was like week after week he was doing something to upset Ally. "There's absolutely nothing you could do to break that damned contract?" he asked

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and heaving a deep sigh; "Not unless I can prove he's neglecting his position as manager, but after today I doubt he's going to show his true colors again. He knows I'm going to do everything in my power to break this damn thing."

He frowned and wrapped his arms around her, fighting the urge to march to John's office and beat him black and blue. He wouldn't drive them apart. Not that easily.

In that moment Austin vowed he would do anything to ensure Ally was always by his side. He vowed that he would do anything for her, that he wouldn't lose her without a fight.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNN**

 **And the drama begins yall. I just wanna say, I dont particularly plan on having Austin and Ally experience super super bad relationship drama. I did that a lot in my previous stories and its kind of old. I really just wanna write a cute little romance story and save all the over dramatic, too much bs for another time. I just feel like the plot of this story is dying for a lot of cute romance and a happy ending, ya know?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time de mi amor!**

 **Nikki**


	10. G E T A W A Y

For the next few weeks Austin and Ally saw very little of each other. John made sure to keep Ally busy and out of the house with any task his mind could manage to think up. Austin could tell that John did not care about the paleness of her face, her lack of communication, her dark circles, her obvious lack of sleep. He just wanted to keep her away from Austin, and it was working. As Ally would follow his every command as if she was a lost puppy searching for its owner. Ally was overworked to the bone, probably not getting enough to eat or drink and running off of lukewarm coffee. Some nights she wouldn't get home until 3 am, only to be woken up again at 6 and told that she needed to do more or try harder or re-record a whole song. The evil glint held in Johns eyes when the two would stroll in every morning was stomach churning. Austin would watch as he smirked at Ally's overly tired expression and put on a menacing smile to fake his happy pep talks. "It'll all be worth it," he would say; "You'll thank me for this when it's all over." But Austin could hear the sarcasm and spite dripping from his words, he could see the hatred seeping from his eyes, he could feel daggers John glared puncture his chest, right where he'd been wounded before. It stung.

Austin practically begged Jimmy to ask John for one, simple off day. He knew that Jimmy didn't know of anything that was happening beyond the studio but all it took was one simple glance at Ally to know that she was run ragged and stripped raw.

"Why don't you take the week off, go on a trip or something. Get out of the studio and your condo and just relax. I'll book you two a flight and tell John about it in the morning," Jimmy stated, as he began typing away at his computer.

"A whole week?!" Ally beamed, her shoulders perking at the thought of sleeping longer than three hours each night; "You really mean it!?"

Jimmy nodded; "I can tell you need it. I can see John is being a little… pushy and overworking you lately and while I'm not your manager I can't just sit and let this happen. It's illegal to overwork someone, I'll have to let him know that while you two are out of town."

"Why don't we go to New York, I have a vacation house there with endless land. It'll just be the two of us. It's so far out that you wouldn't see another house for miles," Austin replied, smiling down at his sleepy wife. Despite this though, she sported a truthfully happy smile. She couldn't wait to sleep in and spend the next seven days with just Austin. It was all she needed.

"Perfect, I'll let it be known that the house needs to be dusted and stocked with groceries, your jet will arrive here in about four hours so you should go home and pack. Ally, I suggest you don't answer any calls from John until you've landed in New York," he said warmly, averting his gaze to her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt grateful for Jimmy, it was like he knew some of what was going on, and was protecting her. She couldn't be more appreciative.

.

For the next two hours Ally packed with vigor and excitement, she couldn't wait to board a plane and fly miles and miles away from John and his never-ending tasks. She felt giddy just knowing that she would finally be somewhere where he wasn't.

She would finally be truthfully alone with Austin. From what he'd told her about his vacation home, no one even knew it existed besides Jimmy himself. He went on to explain how the whole property was gated and so far away from society that you could walk outside and enjoy everything about it without being bombarded by paparazzi. Ally decided that she would not mind taking full advantage of this. Nothing and no one would stop her from enjoying her time.

"I can't wait to spend the week with you," Austin said, strolling into their newly cleaned room and placing a kiss atop her head.

"Neither can I," she replied, attempting to wipe the tiredness from her eyes; "One thing I need more than anything is real sleep. This month and last month are the definition of a true living hell I'm not sure how much more of this I could have taken."

Austin nodded in agreement, his eyes shifting; "You don't think that us going out of town is going to make things worse, do you?" he asked; "What if John drops you while you're gone and airs everything to the media?"

Ally shook her head; "I don't know, I hope not. It at least feels like Jimmy is on our side in terms of the overworking thing. Maybe now that he's aware of it he'll keep a close eye on it. As for everything else, I don't think he would, but I can't be too sure."

"Hopefully Jimmy will talk some sense into him, maybe keep him distracted for the week while we relax," he replied; "Why don't you stop rushing around so much and come lay down. I'm sure if you forget anything we can buy it in New York."

She furrowed her brows at the man, but did not protest as he zipped her suitcase and lay it flat on the floor, gesturing for her to follow him as he laid down. She happily obliged, her eyes drooping immediately as her face met with the warmth of his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know," he spoke softly, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled and nodded before her world was finally overtaken by sleep.

.

When the two finally arrived in New York it was nearing 8:30 at night and Ally hadn't slept a wink the entire flight. She was too excited, too mesmerized by the glowing lights below her, too satisfied with ignoring John's calls and texts. He couldn't do anything, and she loved that. She felt as if her whole life was different as they headed to his vacation home, the weight of her career that once sat begrudgingly upon her shoulders was suddenly lifted, the air around her was easier to breathe (despite it being New York,) she finally felt free.

"I think the first thing you need to do when we arrive to the house, is sleep," Austin commented, breaking the comforting silence that sat thickly in the air.

Ally averted her drooping eyes to her husband, nodding in agreement; "I know, but I think I'm way too excited to sleep the rest of the day away. I want to explore the house and cook some dinner since all we've had is take out for the past two weeks."

"You don't have to do that you know, we'll be here for a whole week and you've got plenty of time to cook," he replied; "I can just tell you're super tired and I don't want you overworking yourself any more than you already have."

"I promise I won't, I don't even feel tired, especially now. I can't while knowing that I'm in a new place and there's so much for me to explore."

"Okay, Dora," he responded with a light chuckle. Ally rolled her eyes at this snarky remark but remained silent they neared Austin's quaint yet elegant seeming home. A cream colored fountain sat perfectly in front of the home as the gates opened. The greenery in front was obviously well kept even though Austin wasn't here often and the home itself held an elegance and warmth that reminded Ally of she and her father's home when she was just 14 years old. It didn't woe her whatsoever, but it didn't disappoint her. In fact, it made her feel more welcome than she'd ever felt before. She removed her seatbelt and opened the door, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the blue sky. The warm sun graciously blanketed her body, as she made her way to the front of the house.

.

Despite Ally's protest about staying up and cooking, the moment they'd settled in the house and relaxed for a few moments, she was out cold. She refused to check her phone and read John's messages even after Austin insisted that she should. Part of him thought she was afraid, and the other part thought she was simply fed up and not wanting to deal with his antics.

The house was silent as she slept ever so peacefully on the sofa, and Austin didn't know what to do with himself. It'd been so long since he'd just had time to himself to think, to just be himself. The last time he'd been in this very home was a mere two years earlier when he was so stressed and overworked he flew out without even letting Jimmy know. He went off the grid for a full two weeks and when he returned home he asked Jimmy to tone down his push and authority over him, to which Jimmy hesitantly obliged. Much like the situation Ally was in at that very moment, except hers was a lot more severe than his had ever been. He would never understand the true stress and pain that Ally was enduring at that very moment. The nervousness he felt about the whole situation was likely a small slither of what Ally was feeling, but not at all close. He wondered how he would be able to protect her from everything that John was threatening when he couldn't even figure out how to tell his own manager when he needed a break. How could he possibly stand up to a man with so much power and envy in his hands. How could he ever bring himself to tell John off with everything that was on the line?

But this was supposed to be his getaway from all of that, as long as he wasn't back home with all of those never-ending issues he shouldn't waste his time worrying about them. He promised Ally that this would be a time to relax and enjoy their time with each other.

However, just as he began to ease his mind, his phone began to ring loudly beside him. He heaved a sigh but picked it up. John's name flashed teasingly on the screen, daring him to answer it. He dared a glance back at Ally and without thinking, left the room.

"Hello," he answered cautiously into the phone.

"You shouldn't expect Jimmy to keep quiet about your whereabouts all the time. I hope you know he told me about you guys leaving the city a good hour or two after you landed," he said, Austin could hear the stress and strain in his voice; "I'm not meaning to be so evil towards her. I know overworking her can ruin my career and possibly end her life. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry about it."

Austin was taken aback, he wasn't expecting John to be so calm about everything, especially because of his previous actions; "It's alright I guess," he replied.

"Just let Ally know that this doesn't mean she's off the hook, and I still meant what I said," he added, the tone of his voice darkening; "I know you probably don't understand. But you don't need to. Stay in your line and I'll stay in mine."

"You're not in a place to tell me what lane I should stay in," Austin retorted; "This is my wife you're talking about here, and the way you've been treating her is far more than unacceptable. I'd have half a mind to report you to the police."

"You'd be one dumb son of a bitch to report me to the police while I know the things I know Austin. Listen to me when I tell you that doing that, would only be the beginning of my reign of terror on your life. I will single handedly destroy your reputation, your life, and your precious love all at once."

Austin sucked in a breath, his grip tightening on the phone in his hand. It was one thing to threaten him, but to threaten Ally as well? That was over stepping too many boundaries.

"Listen, I came here to take a vacation from all of this. I have a wife who's overexerted, an album I need to brainstorm on, and a charity concert I need to mentally prepare for. I suggest you leave us alone for at least this week. That's all we're asking, when we're back we won't have an option but to listen to what you have to say."

John chuckled darkly on the other end of the phone, Austin could nearly picture the disgusting smirk he had plastered on his face. He loved to see Ally suffer, because in his mind, she deserved it for not sharing the same feelings as him; "I won't keep you any longer than I already have, so enjoy your vacation and don't expect me to go easy on you when you get back."

Austin opened his mouth to reply, he had a few specific profanities he wanted to spit at the man so that he could have the last word. But before he could even mutter a syllable, the phone hung up. He heaved a sigh anger boiling through his veins, thick and laced with venom daring to be spat at John the moment he laid eyes on the man again. He hated that man, more than anything, he hated what he was doing to Ally. He hated that he had power over their every move and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He threw his phone onto the bed, a soft thud filling the room for a split second before it was again, filled with silence. He paced back and forth, his mind running wild with ways they could trick that vile man into breaking the contract, ways they could escape without anyone knowing, ways they could just sit back and live and enjoy each other for once. But every hopeful thought led to yet another dead end. Maybe if Austin hadn't chosen Ally to fake this marriage with, he wouldn't be in this mess. It was his selfishness that put them in the situation they were in now. If it wasn't for his greed, and his desire for more power and fame, Ally would be living her life separate from Austin, without a care in the world. In that moment he wished that he could go back and stop himself from making such a poor decision, he wished he could tell himself about all the grief he would end up putting her in because of his stupid contract. Yes, he loved having Ally around, he loved seeing her in the mornings, and talking to her at night when she'd be too tired to do anything else besides come home, throw herself onto the bed, and talk until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. He loved Ally.

But if he had the chance to go back, he would. Not because he regretted it, but because he couldn't bare to see Ally hurt so much because of him.

He did this, there was no one else at fault but him.

And he hated knowing that even more than anything else.

.

Ally didn't expect to sleep so long, but by the time she finally peeled her eyes open it was 6 in the morning. She stretched lazily and sat up from her uncomfortable, curled position on the couch. Austin slept peacefully in a chair across from her, a book that was only turned to its second page rested in his lap, and his messy blonde locks danced in the sunlight like they did almost every morning. Sh _e_ hadn't felt this good in a long time, it comforted her to know that she wouldn't have to endure another day at the studio for a week. She would make sure not to count the days and hours until she went back, she wanted to enjoy her time with Austin until the very last second of their vacation.

She stood up, the floorboards beneath her creaking so noisily it startled her.

"I see you've become acquainted with my nosiest floor board," Austin said, popping an eye open.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I wake you? I didn't mean to, I was just getting up to make some breakfast," she replied.

"No, I've been awake since 5:30, I was trying to read this book but its boring so I gave up on it and just started thinking, I guess I kinda zoned out for a second," he shrugged his shoulders and placed his book on the coffee table; "You've been knocked out for quite some time, I was starting to wonder if you'd be asleep this whole trip."

Ally rolled her eyes at the boy and threw herself back down on the sofa; "I probably could if I didn't need food or water to survive, then again I'm not sure if even then I would, I'm too eager to spend all my time with you."

He smiled at her, she'd grown to love his smile so much.

Then again, she'd pretty much grown to love everything about the boy.

That's what being in love felt like according to all the movies.

* * *

 ***rereads end of chapter* WHAT DID THAT JUST SAY IN LOVE?! I'M SHOOK.  
**

 **Sorry for no updates for a while, you guys know life's got me by the neck right now but I always come back don't I?**

 **This is a filler, so it doesn't display much to the story as a whole but it does give you guys a less eventful chapter with a little bit of Auslly sprinkled throughout it.**

 **I plan on only having two chapters with them in New York, this one and the next one, so just know that. However the next chapter will not be filler as its going to contain a lot that's going to contribute to the progression and ending of the story.**

 **Until next time De Mi Amor!**

 **Stay Lovely**

 **Nikki x3**


	11. R E A L I Z E

Austin wouldn't say that their vacation had been anything more than uneventful. But he had a feeling that Ally didn't mind the laziness as much as he did. Maybe it was because he was actually getting sleep and eating meals frequently back at home, and she, obviously, was not. With only three short days of their trip left, Austin could sense the tension beginning to rise about the obvious elephant in the room. The entire time they were there, they avoided any talk about the office and work like a sore thumb, but now, being so close to the end, they both knew they couldn't avoid it any longer.

What were they going to do when they got back home?

It seemed like a simple question really, but to Austin and Ally, it was one that brought utter confusion and strain to their brains. One that made them both stop in their tracks and wonder what the hell they would possibly do. They couldn't run off and take a trip every time John started to over work her, hell, they couldn't even refuse to come in. The two sat quietly across from each other, gazes locked on the plush patterned rug that sat beneath their feet. Austin was unsure of where to start, there was a lot to be said, yet so much he just couldn't think of no matter how hard he tried.

"Sometimes, I ask myself if I'm really capable of doing this," she spoke not bothering to meet Austin's eyes; "I mean, is this really worth fighting for anymore Austin? That man is bat shit crazy and almost anything we do will fail and end both of our careers because he's ruthless and doesn't care about a single souls well being besides his own." She inhaled a shaky breath, a tear rolling down her cheek as she averted her gaze towards the window, where the sun was beginning to make its grand entrance for the day; "What if we're fighting for something that will not only end our careers but won't last?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't think the same thing sometimes, its pretty inevitable with the way things have been going. But that's what John wants, he wants us to give up on trying to be together so he can swoop and and try to scoop you off of your feet and be the one to love you. He didn't expect us to get along, let alone decide to actually be together... So, I don't know, maybe we are fighting for something that might end in the long run, but at least we're fighting for it right now because we both care about each other too much to just let things go," he replied, leaning forward and placing his hand on top of hers for reassurance.

She smiled a smile laced with unease and sadness, wishing there was a way she could just make John and all her problems disappear with one snap of her fingers; "What the hell are we going to do then Austin? I can't live with this man threatening my career for the rest of my life, I can't deal with his jealousy and I definitely cant deal with his attitude."

Austin shook his head, heaving a sigh as he sat back in his chair; "I don't know," he muttered; "Goddamn it I don't know!" He exclaimed, he felt his blood begin to boil. He couldn't stand that vile, evil man, John. He couldn't stand to breathe the same air he breathed and walk the same sidewalks as him. He signed that contract on behalf of Ally and here she was, suffering because of a decision that he made on a whim.

"That man, Ally, he's evil. He doesn't know what the definition of having a heart is, hell he doesn't even know what its like to feel real feelings, because if he did, he wouldn't be laughing at your pain, he wouldn't be putting you through this hell, he wouldn't be overworking you because of his own sheer jealousy and hatred towards me," he said, his heart beating rapidly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, calm down, maybe this isn't what we should be talking about right now, we still have three days of our trip left and I don't want you to be angry and wondering what to do for the rest of it," Ally replied, a concerned look tugging at her brows.

"We can't put this off until the very last second Ally, I don't want to discuss this on a plane on the way back home, I want to talk about it now so we can get it over with."

"But It makes no sense to talk about a situation that's obviously sending you over the edge, we've had such a calm and relaxing trip so far I don't want to ruin it by talking about this," said Ally.

"We have to come back down to earth eventually Ally, and right now might be the best time for it to happen. That way we'll know what we're going to do and then we can spend the rest of our time here doing whatever the hell it is your heart desires," he said, trying to avoid the pained expression in her eyes as he yet again disagreed with her.

"Maybe I'm right then," she stammered; "Maybe we should just plan on divorcing when this stupid contract is up and go our separate ways, its better than constantly having to wonder what John is going to do or say next, hell its better than feeling the way I feel right now. A huge percentage of our relationship is wasted talking about my asshole of a manager and I can't help but wonder if the hatred he has towards us being a thing is whats keeping up together."

"It's upsetting I know, but I cant give up on us without a fight," Austin said, averting his gaze from hers.

"Then tell me what the hell we're going to do," she quipped; "Tell me what the hell you want from me so that we can work together to make it happen."

"Why don't we just pretend like we don't like each other anymore once we get back, we can make him think that this trip was a living nightmare and that we never want to speak to each other again. Then when the time comes, drop him as a manager and then meet with a lawyer to place a gag order on him so that he can't say anything about the contract," Austin spoke, surprised that his quickly thought up idea was actually a really solid one.

Ally quirked a brow, wondering if pretending to hate Austin would actually help her situation anymore, they would have to be extra careful with each other, no kissing in the office anymore, hell not even any spontaneous office chats anymore. But it was worth it if she could finally get John off of her back once and for all, and it wasn't like they'd never get to speak to each other, in fact they lived together. Plus, with the way things were going for Ally, not much would change, she rarely saw much of Austin at the office anymore anyway, often times she didn't even speak to him until she got home.

"If you think we're capable of pretending to hate each other, then I guess I have no choice but to agree. I don't know how much longer I can deal with John breathing down my neck because of you."

Austin cracked a goofy smile, happy that his wife finally agreed with one of his ideas for once. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this idea in the long run.

"I know with you, I can get through anything. We can do this," he replied, leaning forwards and kissing her passionately on the lips.

~œ~

After their heated conversation, Ally decided to take a dip in the pool to relax. She hated wasting her time thinking about John, he didn't deserve to spend so much time fogging her thoughts. She floated silently on a yellow blow-up pool accessory that Austin thought would suit her well, wondering about any and everything that didn't contribute to John.

"Its been a good three hours since you came out here and you've been sitting in the same position since then," Austin teased, standing at the edge of the water.

"I know, but its just so beautiful out here, and the sun feels so good. I don't know how I'm going to leave all this behind in three days," she said, removing her sunglasses and squinting against the sunlight to get a better look at her husband.

Austin tried to avoid thinking about how amazing she looked in her red and yellow bikini, in fact, whenever they swam together he would make sure to distract himself by splashing water at her or closing his eyes and floating on his back, pretending to relax. However in that moment, it wasn't something he could avoid, he wasn't dressed for swimming, in fact he sported a faded black pair of cargo shorts and a buttoned up short sleeved shirt. He was sure the outfit itself wasn't too good looking, but they were on vacation for crying out loud, for once he didn't have to care about how he looked everywhere he went.

"Why don't you come inside and have some breakfast, you didn't eat this morning after our conversation and I'm sure you're hungry. I made pancakes and bacon," he replied, deciding to completely change the subject and forget about those thoughts that were beginning to send him over the edge.

Ally rolled her eyes but obliged, paddling to to the edge of the pool with her hands and pulling herself off of the pool float in one swift motion; "Food does sound nice right now I guess," she muttered to herself, as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to pretend to hate you when you're this good looking," Austin spoke, following her as she entered the kitchen.

She chuckled and met her husbands gaze for a split second; "That's why we live together, so you don't have to silently suffer for the next year and a half."

"A year and a half huh?" he said; "I didn't process that it's really gonna be that long until your contract with John is up. We have to keep this charade up for a long time, I hope it doesn't start to take a toll on our relationship."

"Look Austin, you said it yourself, we're not gonna lose this war without putting up a fight, if anything this will just make us stronger," she said, grabbing a plate from one of the cabinets and forking two pancakes onto it; "Plus, we're still on vacation. We've discussed what we needed to and now we can forget about it until we're at the airport back home. Until then, I think we should just enjoy each others company while we can, who knows what life is going to be like when we get back there."

"I know, its just really hard to not think about, hell its basically what our lives have been revolving around for a majority of this relationship. And that's not necessarily a good or a bad thing, its just really annoying that talking about him is what we're used to," he responded.

"Well starting right now, unless we absolutely have to bring it up, John's name won't be mentioned again in our everyday lives. We're going to pretend like he doesn't even exist outside of the office, or better yet in general," she replied as she took a big bite of her pancakes.

Austin simply nodded his head, watching as Ally rambled on about how good his pancakes were. He wondered if it would really be that easy to forget about someone that had such control over their life at all times.

~œ~

"Movies are really stupid, and I don't want to watch one," Austin argued, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're so unfair, we've been doing everything you want to do and now that I finally want to do something you won't even do it with me," Ally said, pouting her lip.

"Yes but, you've even said it before with your own mouth, we know most of these people so its weird watching them in movies, especially since most of them are royal ass holes," he replied.

"Yes but, if you're like me then you can look past their shitty attitudes and enjoy the damn movie."

"Can't you pick something else for us to do? Like play a board game or bake some cookies or hell even write some music," he whined, throwing his head back to emphasize his displease.

Ally shook her head, wondering how it was possible that she, of all people, fell for a whiny, over dramatic brat. It was cute and even a little bit funny sometimes, but in that moment Ally couldn't help but hate that side of her husband.

"Since you're so up in arms about watching a damn movie why don't we light some candles and listen to some music," she suggested, grabbing her empty wine glass off of the table and ushering into the kitchen to place it in the sink.

"See, now that's an idea I can get behind!" Austin replied, visibly perking at her suggestion; "I'll go grab some candles, you pick the music and we'll just relax with each other."

As Austin disappeared into another room, Ally made her way back into the living room to skim through his never ending collection or records and CD's, she knew it was possible to just simply connect her phone to the Bluetooth, but sometimes popping in a CD and putting away her phone made it easier to forget the life she lived. Sometimes it made her forget that technology even existed. And that was what she wanted in that moment with Austin, she wanted to forget about her phone and the television and the computer and just live in the moment.

For once, she didn't want to care about her decisions, she just wanted to let everything be.

She didn't take long to choose a few artists she wanted to listen to, Michael Jackson, The Beatles and, Whitney Houston were among some of the artists she chose. She popped the CD's into his stereo, making sure to click shuffle so that the sounds would rotate from artist to artist. Then she laid on her back and closed her eyes as Whitney Houston's "Saving all my Love," came swiftly through the speakers.

"I'm back," Austin announced, turning his attention towards Ally; "I see you've made yourself comfortable." He sat on his knees and placed five plain white candles onto his coffee table, lighting every one of them with each flick of his lighter. He then took a spot next to her, grabbing hold of her hand and letting every riff and note of the music cater to him.

It was crazy for him to think about how different things were between he and Ally. It felt like just yesterday when they were spitting insults at each other and refusing to sleep in the same room or even breathe the same air. While their hatred was short lived, it was passion filled, just like the music they wrote together. Ally seemed to be the only person who would ever understand the same pain he went through, his parents simply didn't understand, and Dez couldn't very much relate because he wasn't famous either. Ally though, she understood, with every bone in her body. She knew how it felt to be so overwhelmed to the point where you just want to disappear without a trace, or a word left behind. No one could relate to Austin the last time he was in New York. He had no one to spend his time with, no one to lean on when he found himself crying out of frustration and hurt. He remembered feeling drained when he returned home, he vowed to never go back and even tried to sell the place despite his mothers protests. It was only Jimmy that convinced him to keep it; "One day it might come in handy again," he argued with Austin on that rainy evening. And at that time Austin scoffed in dismay at the mans disapproval, he owned it after all, how dare he tell him what he could and could not do.

However now, being in that moment with Ally. He couldn't help but thank Jimmy for convincing him to keep it, because if it wasn't for that damned place, Ally would still be suffering back at home at the hands of her manager. And if not that- they would be staying in a hotel room where paparazzi would invade their privacy every chance they got, they would never have a true sense of relaxation and they would never get to open the blinds to gaze at the beaming sun and all its glory. They would never have the chance to just be them.

As The Beatles song, "I Want to Hold Your Hand," filled the speakers after two hours of not talking between the two, Austin couldn't help himself any longer. His eyes peeled open, squinting against the dim light the melted candles were beaming in his direction.

He lifted himself onto his elbow so he could get a good look at the woman, her brown and blonde highlighted hair spilled perfectly onto the carpet below her as she tapped her free hand against the floor to the beat of the song. She was unaware of Austin's new position, too lost in her own world to realize that the man was gazing at her with pure admiration.

"I love you," he spoke, his voice barely audible against the musics soft hum through the speakers; "And damn its gonna be hard to pretend like I don't when we go back home because I see you through brand new eyes already, every time I see you, my heart goes crazy and I can't keep myself from looking at you and thinking about how lucky I am to know you."

Ally squeezed his hand, opening her eyes and sitting up from her rather uncomfortable position on the floor. She had so much to say, but yet not enough words to form a proper sentence.

"You don't have to say it back," he added; "I don't care if you don't say it back, I just need you to know that you're all I've ever wanted and more."

Ally didn't leave enough time for Austin to continue rambling before her lips crashed into his. It wasn't long before Austin gave an eager response, pulling her towards his lap so that she could straddle him.

She knew in that moment that everything was going to be okay eventually. But even more so, she knew that she loved Austin with everything in her heart, no words could describe the feeling she felt when he wrapped his arms around her at night. Nothing would ever emit to the way she felt when he whispered sweet things into her ear at the studio, telling her everything would be alright, sending chills down her spine. There were so many things she didn't know about the man but despite that she couldn't help but fall for him anyway.

Everything about him was beautiful.

The way they moved in sync, and thought the same things, and laughed at each others corny jokes. That was all Ally ever wanted.

As the two made love filled with passion and lust and desire that night, Ally knew that Austin would jump over a thousand moons just to keep them afloat. And that's what made her happy.

"I love you too, Austin," she whispered as she lay in his arms that night.

They weren't letting go without a fight.

* * *

 **Ehm. Wow I'm updating and it hasn't been months since my last chapter? Thats craaaazy.**

 **Anyway just in case you guys didn't catch that, they had sex. But you know I'm not good at writing sex scenes, and as many times as I tried, it just didn't work out for me, or this story. So use your wild imagination with that.**

 **Glad to see that people are still enjoying this story, hopefully I can type out another one soon!**

 **Until next time De Mi Amor!**

 **Nikki x3**


	12. B R E A K

And so it began.

For Ally, the hardest part about it all was having to spit insults at someone she loved more than words could describe. But the lingering thought of feeling drained for another year and a half made those thoughts subside faster than they arrived. Maybe it was the menacing look John gave Austin and Ally when they arrived in the studio that morning that made her want to succeed with this plan more than ever, it didn't matter how she felt about Austin, her main focus needed to be getting her sanity back.

"John," she spoke; "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you privately before we start our morning," she shot a glare at Austin to emphasize her faked displease at the man.

"Oh?" he looked up from his laptop screen once again, analyzing the woman's features and wondering what could possibly have her bothered this early in the morning; "Alright give me a moment to send this email and then we can talk."

As John tapped away at his computer Austin couldn't help but feel nervous, he wondered if their plan was a little bit too far fetched, he wondered if somehow it would all end up blowing up in his face again. If that happened, he really wasn't sure what he was going to do. Ally was the only person that kept him sane, losing her would inevitably push him over the edge, and he didn't want that for himself again. It took everything in him not to grab her by the wrist and tell her no, that he'd changed his mind completely and he couldn't risk losing her.

But he knew that would have been selfish. She wasn't happy, she was being over worked and her sanity was depleting as the days went by. He couldn't take anything else from her, as he'd already taken so much. He had to let her get her life back, and he couldn't stand in the way of it.

* * *

She took a seat in front of her managers desk, wondering what it was that she was going to tell him. She hadn't thought about anything in regards to what she would say to the man, in fact she avoided thinking about anything involving this conversation the entire morning. But now that she was here, she knew she had to come up with something good to say, otherwise her entire life would be in shambles for the next year and a half and she couldn't let that happen.

"Lets make this quick," John broke the silence between the two, not daring to look at the woman; "We've got a lot of things we need to do today, having a whole week off doesn't mean that all the work you didn't do last week is just brushed away, we still have to find time within this week to do it."

She inhaled a shaky breath, tears of frustration and fear daring to spill from her eyes; "I'll make this short and sweet," she spoke; "Austin and I had a horrible time in New York. I really wish we didn't even go but the past is the past and now we have to face it head on. We're no longer a thing, we're not even really cordial, but we're working together so that we can get this album and tour out of the way and go our separate ways."

The room grew silent for what felt like hours, for a moment Ally wondered if John knew what they were up to, she feared that things would only get worse from that moment on.

"Well, while its unfortunate that you and Austin didn't work out I'm glad that you two have decided to work together and finish this thing so that we can all be done with it," he spoke; "Now that you've come to your senses, maybe you can think about what I told you all those months ago." His voice was barely audible but Ally heard it loud and clear, it took everything in her to choke back the laugh daring to spill from her lungs.

She shook her head eagerly though, intent on letting John know that she still had no interest on being in a relationship with him; "You said it yourself John, don't mix business and pleasure. I think I've learned my lesson and I don't want to ruin the relationship we have," she lied; "Not to mention the fact that I fell really hard for Austin. I loved him with everything in me and now that we're not together anymore its gonna take a while for me to heal from that. I've never felt that way with anyone else."

John nodded his head in understanding, wondering what he could have been thinking when he lectured Ally about mixing business and pleasure. He obviously wasn't in the right head space when it came to her, and 90% of the time he said things on the fly because he was too afraid to lose her and did damage control any chance he got. How couldn't he have known that Austin and Ally breaking up would only cause more destruction to his heart? How did his lecture about business and pleasure not put red flags up in his head the moment the words spilled from his mouth. He couldn't blame Ally any longer for not wanting to be involved with him, even though everything in him wanted to. Maybe if he hadn't given her that stupid lecture all those months ago things would be different in that moment, hell, maybe even if he didn't even sign that damned contract in the first place.

"Maybe you'll just consider it," he spoke, as if he hadn't just been thinking about how stupid his on the fly words were; "I know that I've put you through a lot and its not fair but maybe now that you and Austin aren't together, you'll see me through a different light."

Ally heaved a sigh, wondering how the man could be so persistent about pursuing a relationship even after being turned down more than once; "John that's not fair of you to ask," she spat; "I made my feelings for you loud and clear the last time we discussed this, and Austin had nothing to do with my decision!"

"How do you know that?" He challenged; "You didn't know about my feelings until you were knee deep into your relationship with Austin, I swear it was like you were hypnotized by the man and now you're telling me he had nothing to do with your decision to turn me down and make me feel worthless?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" She exclaimed; "you act I'm not capable of making my own decisions, when in fact I am! You act like I should have a reason to be head over heels in love with you when I don't, look what you've done to my life John!"

The room grew silent, John wondered what he did to deserve such treatment from someone he loved. He reminded himself of that feeling that lingered inside of him after she left his office all that time ago, after she told him nothing he did would ever make her see him any differently. After she ripped all of his hopes and dreams away from him all in one sitting.

And he remembered how unfair it was.

He remembered how angry he was with himself that week, vowing to never let his feelings get in the way of anything again, only to try his hardest to ruin and rip everything apart in Ally's seemingly perfect life. He would never let himself feel that same amount of pain again no matter how much he wanted to. It wasn't his fault that Ally didn't share the same feelings, but she didn't have to be so harsh about it. She was heartless, not even giving the man her time of day, not even allowing him to show her what he was really like. He was not the source of the problem, she was. He wanted her to feel that same pain he felt in that moment, he wanted her to know what it was like to be in pain every single day over a situation she had no control over.

That's why he relished in the feeling of having so much power over her business life, he loved knowing that with one quick snap of his fingers she'd be at his every beck and call because she feared him. She feared what he would do to her career.

And that's how he liked it.

He chuckled, meeting the woman's gaze head on, making sure to lock eyes with her so that she fully comprehended every word that came from his mouth; "Understand me when I say this Ally." He spoke; "You are under my control and what I say goes. I've given you the opportunity to turn things around with us but I see that things aren't going to be changing anytime soon. The only thing different here is that nobody is on your side, nobody is gonna be there to comfort you when you feel like you need someone to cry to, and nobody is going to feel bad for you, because even the man you thought you trusted turned his back on you just like I expected him to. Things aren't going to change between us, and I'm not gonna let you off the hook that easy. From here on out- things only get worse."

Ally couldn't help herself as she inhaled a shaky breath, tears filling in her eyes and daring to spill out with every passing second.

How could a plan that was supposed to fix her life, make it even worse?

* * *

"So you're telling me, you two got into it in New York and now all of a sudden you hate each other?" Jimmy questioned, placing a hand underneath his chin.

Austin nodded his head; "That's exactly what I'm saying, sometimes things just don't work out," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jimmy chuckled; "Oh Austin, I don't know what kind of fool you two take me for but I can see right through your little lies and its not working." Not only was Austin an open book most of the time, but Jimmy knew him more than he knew himself at times. And that was just a fact, it'd been that way for so long now that he even considered Austin somewhat of a son. And any good father knew exactly when their son wasn't telling the truth.

"I think I know what you're doing, and I can't say its too good of an idea but what can I say is you two know more about that man than I do," Jimmy said, leaning back in his chair; "John and I butt heads a lot so we tend to stay out of each others way, however I can spot crazy from a mile away." He faintly remembered the look on John's face when he gave him the news about their spontaneous trip just a week before, if it hadn't been for the fact that they were in public, Jimmy might have feared for his safety a little bit. The man went off the rails though, ranting about the importance of keeping him in the loop and making sure he was included. He wondered to himself if John knew why he wasn't being included that day, if he saw that he was working Ally to the bone and it was beginning to drive her crazy.

"So then why haven't you done anything, don't you care?" Austin questioned.

"Obviously I do, I went out of my way to make sure that man couldn't contact you guys again while you were in New York, I even established some new rules around here just to make sure that she's getting a fair amount of time at home," he replied.

"There's nothing you can do to stop him from overworking her? I mean Jimmy he's been putting the contract over her head every chance he gets, threatening to ruin our career every chance he gets," Austin spoke, his brown eyes rimmed with concern as he slouched in Jimmy's uncomfortable office chairs.

Jimmy heaved a sigh and looked at the man, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know that Austin was willing to do almost anything to keep Ally by his side. He wouldn't like what he had to offer, he knew that for a fact but it was the only way they could possibly get things to come to a halt.

"You'll have to pull from the contract, Austin," he said, his eyes averting downwards; "While I do manage 50% of her career, he manages the other 50% by contract and there's nothing I can do to stop that, I can only help where I can."

The room grew silent, and he wondered if he'd heard the man right. Pull from the contract. That would mean he would have to watch everything he ever knew come to an end. He had no idea what pulling from that measly contract would do to him, no idea what John would decide to tell the media about he and Ally's relationship. What would happen to their album, their tour, the love they began to build with one another.

What would happen to him.

The whole reason the marriage had begun in the first place was because he wanted to up his fame. But now, sitting there in Jimmy's dimly lit office he couldn't help but wonder if that was what mattered anymore. It was Ally, she was what mattered to him now, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. He wanted her to have her life back. He would worry about himself later on.

"But what about her contract with John? She still has a year and a half left with him and I cant just abandon her?" he croaked.

"If you were to pull from this contract, our joint control over the two of you would end which means that Ally would undeniably have the decision to sign another contract with John or go her separate ways. If she does that, then everything that we've discussed here will be kept private, and John will no longer have the rights to speak about the contract because he signed them all over to me after our last agreement," Jimmy replied as he began typing away at his computer.

Austin couldn't think anymore. He felt as if he could barely even see. But in that moment he knew he only had two options. Pull from the contract and let his life fall to complete shambles; or stay and let Ally's life fall apart.

* * *

It was silent when the two arrived home that evening. Things definitely hadn't gone the way they planned, and now they were both left to consciously suffer with the thoughts of the days events.

"Why don't you go first," Ally spoke as she sunk into the sofa; "There's really not much to be said here, John still hates me, he wants to see me cry and crash and burn and maybe even die and nothing is going to change." She felt tears brewing in her eyes but refused to cry, she had to face her harsh reality, her new normal.

Austin shook his head wondering where he would possibly even start. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he knew in his heart he couldn't just present her with the idea of breaking their contract straight ahead. He didn't want to hurt her even more than he already had.

"There's a lot to be said," he said, clearing his throat; "But I feel like I need to take some time to process all this before I even bring it up to you. I really don't know where to start or what to do. I feel like this whole day has been a mess because of me."

"Why would it be your fault," she questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"This was my idea in the first place, this whole marriage thing was on me, not to mention the fact that my stupid plan in New York is what got us here. Maybe we should have tested this week out just to see if John would have acted any differently."

"But I agreed with the plan in New York, Austin, if anyone's at fault here then its the both of us," Ally replied, a lopsided smile forming on her face. His heart fluttered at the sight of it, and he wondered how he could possibly give up something that meant so much to him all in one sitting, with one signature on a measly piece of paper. More than anything, he wanted to see that smile of hers be real again, he wanted to hear her laughter so loud and strong it rang through the halls of his condo even minutes after she'd finished with her bouts of laughter. And the only way he would ever see that happen again was if he broke that contract.

In that moment he knew there was really only one real answer to their problem, no stupid plan could solve it, no trick that could make John think another type of way would make it any different, it was simple.

"I think we should break this contract," he spoke, his voice low and husky. Ally was flabbergasted by this proposition, why would he want to do such a thing? He knew of the repercussions that followed if he broke it.

"That makes no sense," she spoke; "Why would you want to do that?"

"If I break the contract Ally then it'll give you the opportunity to either leave John behind or sign on for another few years with him. I know this is something we can't just pass up and I don't want you to suffer for the next year and a half. I'm willing to do it, Ally," he said, not daring to meet the woman's gaze.

"I won't let you do that to yourself, Austin. We're in this together now regardless of what started all of this in the first place. I'm here now, and I don't care about having to wait another year and a half to find my sanity in the office again as long as I have you," she argued. She couldn't lose Austin, she wouldn't let that happen. They didn't fight this hard just to give in and break the contract only months into it.

"But I do," he stated; "I can't keep seeing John treat you like this everyday. I won't let him continue to torture you just because you don't want to be in a relationship with him, its not fair. He's a bully and I can't just sit here and let him get away with it."

Ally shook her head. She knew he was right but she couldn't lose the last thing holding her together in that moment, he was the only thing that kept her from losing her cool. What the hell was she supposed to do for six whole months while the media went crazy about their divorce? How was she supposed to see him when separation itself took almost an entire year?

"You can't do this to me, Austin, not right now," she mumbled; "You are the only saving grave I have right now you can't just up and leave too."

He looked up to meet the hurt in her eyes, it pained him to see her this way, so weak and unable to find words to describe how she was feeling. But in his heart Austin knew he couldn't let her be selfish, he himself couldn't be that way. He couldn't continue to wake up every morning knowing that John was the source of her unhappiness, and that there was something he could do about it.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her body as she began to cry, knowing in his mind that he couldn't tell her when he was going to break that contract.

He was just going to do it.

* * *

 **I have rewritten this chapter SOOO many times. I've got four whole documents saved to my computer titled "PublicizedCh12" its insane.  
**

 **I saw this chapter going so many different routes but I really feel like this is the best way for it to go, kind of throws another curve ball and it literally just gave my brain so many ideas all at once.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad I've been able to update more often for you guys.**

 **Stay lovely De Mi Amor!**

 **Nikki x3**


	13. D E C I S I O N

**Please note that there might be a few errors in this chapter, I got a new computer so this keyboard is taking me a little while to get used to. I'll come through and edit it once I've finished the whole story. But until then, my apologies!**

* * *

Austin sat uncomfortably in Jimmy's office, his eyes fixated on his black and white Adidas shoes, at that moment, anything would be better than what he was doing. His mind was fogged with what if's and almost impossible scenarios. Even with the reassurance of his manager he was still finding things to worry about. Every thing was wrong, nothing that anyone said or did would make him change his mind of that.

He was losing his wife.

And the piece of paper that laid motionlessly in front of him would be the thing to end it all.

"Austin, I'm going to ask you this again, because I can see how much you don't want to do this just by looking at you," Jimmy spoke; "Are you sure you want to break this contract, and do you agree with the repercussions that they state?"

For the first time in what felt like forever he averted his gaze to his manager Jimmy, locking eyes with the man as if they held the answer to his questions. And for a moment, Austin remembered what caused him to go to his managers office in the first place.

* * *

Austin laid restlessly beside his wife, his mind fogged with thoughts about the studio and what they'd make their next song about. A majority of their day had been spent bickering back and forth about what they wanted the remainder of their album to present, and while their annoyance for each other was played up for the sake of their fake hatred for each other, Austin actually found himself becoming agitated with the woman.

He didn't want to spend his time worrying about a stupid album, or a tour or even the interviews they had scheduled with E news and People Magazine next week. He wanted to sleep because he knew they needed to be up in less than four hours for another tiring day of brain storming and recording. The room was uncomfortably silent, beams of moonlight shining into their room and dancing on the walls and objects around him, he hated sleeping with the curtains open most of the time but on nights like that he couldn't help but pull them back and gaze at the endless beams of light the universe had to share.

Without a warning, Ally's phone began to buzz beside her, the sound was subtle, one he wouldn't have heard had he not been awake. But because Ally was a light sleeper, he knew she would. Before he could get up from his position in bed to rid of the agitating hum, the sound was silenced by Ally, a groan escaped her lips as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Austin wondered what she could possibly be doing awake four hours before they were supposed to arrive at the studio, maybe she wanted to brainstorm a song, or maybe that was the only amount of alone time she had within her day.

Despite his thoughts, he stayed silent and watched as she stood and padded toward their open bedroom door, her feet touched silently on the floor, probably to avoid waking him.

In his heart, Austin knew something wasn't right.

He knew this wasn't something she was doing for fun. Her actions seemed so rehearsed, he wondered how long she'd been sneaking awake without him knowing.

Questions began to flood his mind, ones he knew couldn't go unasked even if he tried to push them away. He had to know, not just for the sake of him but for the sake of Ally as well. He stood up and walked into the living room, rehearsing what he would say with every step he took.

"Austin?" her voice was shaky and laced with hints of tiredness; "I-I didn't expect you to be awake, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, taking a seat at the kitchen island. She tugged at the strings of her ninja-turtle pajama pants, Austin wondered what she could possibly be thinking about.

"I couldn't sleep," she spoke, shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention to the coffee maker.

"Ally, I've been awake all night I think I'd know if you couldn't sleep," he said, lifting a brow at the woman who refused to meet his eyes; "Tell me what the hell is going on here Ally, we're supposed to be a team, you're supposed to tell me things."

"But I can't tell you this," she said; "I know you wont be happy with it and I know that telling you is only gonna hurt me more and I can't do that."

"Are you cheating on me or something?" he asked, his voice unwillingly heightening by an octave.

She shook her head rapidly, the smell of coffee beginning to fill the room as the room grew with an uncomfortable silence. Austin knew she was searching for the right words to say, he knew that feeling all too well and was willing to sit and wait for as long as she needed him to.

"Look, believe me when I say that I would never cheat on you." She spoke; "but I need you to trust me when I say that I can't tell you whats going on right now. Maybe in the future... But not now."

Austin refused to let her run off without telling him the truth; "If I tell you everything, then you have to too because that's how we're supposed to work together, I'm not gonna let you go anywhere without you telling me what the hell is up."

Ally heaved a sigh, forgetting about the coffee and taking a seat beside her husband; "Okay but Austin, please I know this sounds childish of me but you can't leave me if I tell you this. It's going to make you angry, hell it makes even me angry but I have to do what I can to make sure that everything will be okay eventually."

Austin nodded his head, willing for her to go on, he tried his best not to overthink anything in that moment, but as his wife fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and bit her lip he couldn't help but let that cloud of endless thoughts rain over his mind.

"It started last month," she began, her eyes rimmed with tears as she continued to look anywhere besides him; "After that stupid conversation with John when we got back from New York and decided to pretend to hate each other. We just finished having our conversation about breaking the contract and I was extremely worried and my brain was a mess, I couldn't even think straight. And I remember wondering what the hell I could possibly do to make this all okay again so you wouldn't break the contract and we could stay together and be happy," she paused, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose; "That was a completely off topic thing to say but I guess it contributes to everything else, anyway. The next day John had been on my ass about how hellish he was going to make everything for me. He promised things weren't gonna continue to be so calm around the office just because Jimmy changed the rules around. He kept saying he knew ways around Jimmy and that no matter what nothing would stop him. At first I didn't believe him but then that same day he pulled me into the broom closet and made a proposition, well more like a demand-"

"What the hell did he do to you," Austin interrupted, his thoughts now beginning to get the best of him before she was even able to finish telling the rest of the situation.

"Nothing bad- I promise I would have told you the moment it happened had there been anything like that. But... Everyday at three in the morning I wake up so that I can basically be a maid slash secretary for him. I do his dry cleaning, schedule his meetings, clean up after his mess in his apartment and I even sometimes cook breakfast. I have no choice really, its what he wanted and he knows that since we're at the studio until midnight sometimes I'm running low on energy. He see's that I'm in pain and that I'm suffering from it and he likes it, and while it might not be much its still enough to make me feel powerless," she finished, wiping a tear from her cheek and meeting the eyes of her husband for the first time.

Austin knew she saw the sheer anger that lived within them, he couldn't help it. This was why he wanted to break that damned contract, he couldn't deal with John's constant tactics and evil demeanor. He tried to live with knowing that Ally wasn't happy with John in the picture, he tried to ignore the way she looked at the man with pure hatred and disgust, but he couldn't ignore it anymore. Not even if he tried. Not knowing that Ally was running around doing all of his work while he sat and lazed around, laughing at her tired eyes and scattered brain.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this Ally? I can't keep letting him treat you like this when there's something that can be done about it." He spoke after moments of silence.

"I knew you would react like this, I knew you would say that its more of a reason for us to break the contract but the whole reason I'm even doing this now is because I want us to stay together. I don't want him to tear us apart, I don't want to deal with separation and I don't want to be on my own again. I like living here with you, sleeping in the same bed as you, eating dinner with you. I don't want to live it any different way!" she exclaimed.

"So you're saying you'd rather suffer and be unhappy, and probably exhausted living with me than be happy and have control over your life again? This is absurd Ally you have to think about the well being of your body and brain not just your heart. Anyone can see from a mile away that you're not the same anymore and it's not for a good reason."

"Maybe it's because everyone in my life besides you has turned their backs on me, everyone I thought I had is gone living their own lives having children and getting married. Hell some are even waiting to see me fall so that they can laugh at me and tell me how wrong I was about this, that, or the next thing! My Mother is gone, my Father is in Alaska where he constantly forgets he has a daughter and even a cellphone that he can pick up once in a while, and my best friend is too busy living her own life to remember she has someone else in her life who cares about her. Everyone is gone besides you Austin and I just can't lose you too that'll make everything I've ever worked for completely pointless!" she stood from her spot behind the island and began to pace; "Everyday I wake up and I wonder what the hell I did to deserve such torment, such hell from a man I thought was gonna have my back through anything. We've known each other so long I thought he would always be someone I could confide in and now he's single-handedly ruining my life with every breath I take!"

Tears streamed down her face, her tired eyes puffy and red from wiping them with force. Austin sat silently, feeling more conflicted than he'd every felt before. He loved Ally with everything in him, and seeing her in such a way hurt him to his core. He didn't want to let John win, but he couldn't let Ally lose herself in the process. Her soul was too beautiful and her heart was too pure. She hadn't done anything to the man, her falling in love and seeking pure happiness is what caused John to snap so suddenly. He didn't expect her to fall in love with anyone because of how stuck up she'd been at the time. He was comfortable being just her manager as long as she had no one else by her side. At least that's what Austin gathered from what he knew. Now that things were different and Ally had changed, he changed too, because he didn't want to see someone he loved fall for someone else, even if it was somewhat his fault for signing a contract on her behalf.

"Ally, I know it's gonna be hard but John can't keep controlling you like this. He can't have that power over you anymore, and I won't let him. I love you too much to see you like this." He croaked, averting his gaze from the woman; "Maybe right now breaking the contract doesn't seem like a good idea but somewhere down the line you'll appreciate this. You'll be happy that we did this so that you can be free again finally. Breaking the contract doesn't mean that I'll never see you again, it just means that we might have to spend a little bit of time away from each other but that doesn't mean we can't make things work."

"But what if its the beginning of the end between us, I don't want that."

"It won't be, I promise. And hey, you said it yourself. You don't need a man to succeed," he replied, as a knowing smile graced upon his lips.

"I know I don't need you, but hell I want you. And that's enough to make me feel some type of way about this whole ordeal. If I'm willing to go through this then you have to be okay with it and let me deal with it. I don't need you to make decisions because of me. The media might slander your name and your image to oblivion its best to just leave this where its at for the time being."

He nodded his head, unable to from anymore words with his lips. He didn't agree with her whatsoever, he wanted to end the contract so that she could be happy again. They would worry about their relationship later down the line. But just like he'd thought before, he would need to end the contract without her knowing, which would break her heart even more. He knew that.

But then again, she was right about letting her make her own decisions, even though he didn't want her to suffer in such a way, if she was okay with it, who was he to intervene?

He watched as the woman poured french vanilla coffee into a to-go cup and added creamer. Austin was shocked to say the least, seeing how content the woman was when just moments ago she was crying and pleading with Austin to let her make her own decisions. It was then that he realized that Ally was better at hiding her emotions than he'd ever imagined. He knew she wasn't okay but the look on her face and the quiet hum that escaped her lips would make anyone else think otherwise.

"Look, I'm running late so I've got to go, but we should talk about this some more when we get back home just to make sure that no lines are blurred and we're on the same page," she said, her infamous "I''m okay," smile spreading across her face.

"I love you," Austin said, his voice low and weak, he knew this would be the last time he would see Ally before the contract was broken. He needed to let her know that his feelings for her hadn't changed even after he'd consciously made the decision to break it. He loved her so much that he couldn't let himself continue to live on knowing that she was bending over backwards for a man that only ever wanted to see her fail.

"I love you too," she replied, making her way across the kitchen to place a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

As she walked out of the door that morning Austin couldn't help but hurt. His heart ached and his mind refused to work the right way, even when he called Jimmy three hours later, telling him that he'd need to see him before their studio session that morning. He couldn't form proper sentences, couldn't pay attention long enough to pick out a matching pair of shoes and was so scattered that the outfit he sported that morning didn't match in the slightest.

That's just what Ally did to his head. And he wasn't sure what it'd be like without her.

* * *

So there he was, 6:30 am, looking his manager set in the eyes wondering what the hell he was thinking. Breaking the contract would only drive a wedge between Austin and Ally. And what about the album they'd worked so tirelessly on? What about all the nights they spent in the studio writing songs and rerecording until their voices ran raw and they couldn't anymore, breaking the contract would only make all that hard word useless.

And if Austin was being truthfully honest with himself, he was selfish. He was scared of losing Ally and he knew that breaking the contract would only make her trust him less. She would see him as someone that betrayed her too, he would be nothing but a silent memory to her, and she would move on with her life. Austin didn't want that to happen, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to raise a family with her and grow old together, he knew the chances of that happening would become slim if the signed that paper.

"Austin," Jimmy spoke again, shaking Austin from his thoughts; "We've been sitting here for a long time and I don't think you're sure about this, I can't allow you to sign this contract knowing that you're so unsure about it," in one swift motion Jimmy pulled the paper that sat before him back, sliding it into a folder for safe keeping.

"Wait but- I was just thinking, you know this is a hard decision for me," Austin replied.

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head; "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I know you more than you know yourself sometimes, and anyone with a brain would know that you're not sure about the decision you're about to make. As your manager, and friend its my job to make sure that you don't make a choice you'll regret. Maybe we can talk about this next week, or hell a few weeks from now."

Austin rolled his eyes at the man but didn't protest any more than he already had. After all, he was right, he wasn't sure about his decision and somehow he knew he might regret it in the long run. But there had to be something he could do about Ally having to do his dirty work every morning, he couldn't just turn a blind eye to it.

"Jimmy," he spoke, his voice shaking against his will; "I need to tell you something important. I need you to keep this between you and I. I don't want you to tell anyone that I told you this, but its something you need to know."

The man quirked his eyebrow at Austin's sudden change of tone; "I'm all ears."

And so he told him. Everything. Down to the odd feelings that John had for Ally and even the reason why he was working her so hard. Throughout all of this though, Jimmy remained expressionless, Austin wondered how a man that talked so much about how much of an open book he was, hid his emotions so well.

"Well," Jimmy finally spoke, his hands clasping together; "That's a lot to take in, and certainly more than I expected to deal with this morning."

Austin shrugged his shoulders; "I know it's a lot but I know I can't just let John do this to her, and if pulling out of the contract isn't going to help then I have to think of something else. You work in this field, you know the in's and out's of everything, so tell me, is there anything that I can do?"

Jimmy smiled; "Of course there is, but I assumed you already knew of this."

"Ally and I went over the contract front to back, I think I'd know if there was anything else I could do that wasn't included in the contract."

In one swift motion, Jimmy turned in his desk chair and pulled a file from his cabinet, taking a piece of paper from it and placing it in front of Austin; "This is page 7 of the contract, you must not have it."

Austin took the paper and skimmed through it, most of it stated things he already knew. But towards the bottom, in very fine print read the words;

 _Contract may be broken_ _if harassment, overworking,or misuse of management occurs. No fee required, approval varies._

Austin couldn't help but crack a smile, this is what they'd been looking for. This was the solution to all of their problems.

* * *

 **I wrote a whole chapter where he actually goes through with breaking the contract but there were so many reasons why I actually didn't want to go with that plot. I feel like I'd run out of substance too fast and the remaining chapters wouldn't provide anything but lull and dullness until they got back together.**

 **Anyway I had this plot written out on a sticky note next to my original plan for this chapter and I quite liked it, I think its gonna help wrap up the story nicely since there are only four more chapters left anyway, and a possible epilogue.**

 **So weird that this story is slowly coming to an end but I'm glad that I've been able update so much lately. Spring break is next week so I might be back with a good two more chapters since I'm not going anywhere or doing anything special. Just relaxing is all.**

 **Anyway, until next time De Mi Amor!**

 **Nikki x3**


	14. V A N I S H

Maybe in another world things would have been simple for Austin and Ally. Maybe they would have met, fallen in love at first glance, and gotten married. Maybe they wouldn't be famous either.

Maybe they would be normal.

But "maybe," or "what if," aren't options, they're hypothetical scenarios. Ones that are of no significance to the two either. They can't change the past, or how they know each other. Or their big whirlwind of a mess they call life. They have to deal with it. They have to live in it.

Even if they don't want to.

Even if it's not fair.

Ally didn't want a big court case, but then again who really wanted a court case? She didn't want to sit before a judge who would choose her demise, she didn't want to stare into Johns piercing eyes, she didn't want to feel weak. However after staring at page 7 for what felt like days on end Ally came to the conclusion that court was the only option. She wouldn't let him get away with all of his injustices, and she wouldn't sit and let him treat her like dirt for the next year and a half. She knew then and there that she would have to suck it up. Even with Austin's constant reassurance she wondered how she, of all people could possibly stand up for herself. After years of having people speak for her, she would now have to step up and use her own words, be her own person. This is what she wanted, but not like this. Not in front of a jury who were all going to be forced to sign gag order forms to ensure that Austin and Ally's secret never got out. Not in front of a man who would probably shake his head in disappointment at the absurdity of the situation.

She heaved a sigh and sat up, deciding that she wouldn't be sleeping for the second night in a row. She couldn't help herself, there was so much that could go wrong, but so much that could go right too. She flicked on the desk lamp beside her, stealing a glance at her husband who, to her surprise, was wide awake.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself," he mumbled, running a hand through his blonde locks; "When we met you seemed like such a strong willed person, you were really firm with what you told me and Jimmy and you didn't let anybody feed you any bullshit. Now I see that, that side of you was merely a façade to hide your true feelings, because you've got a lot going on up there I can see."

"I am strong willed and I am very firm about the things I believe in and what I say. This is different, this isn't me going to John's office to confront him about forging my signature or him letting me make my own decisions. Tomorrow, we're going to his office and we're serving him papers. We're going to court within the next two weeks and who knows what could come of this," she inhaled a shaky breath and held back her tears; "This could really ruin us Austin, and I'm starting to wonder if it's really worth it. If we get caught up in this, we'll never hear the end of it. I'll never live my life the same again and we'll always be known as the couple that faked their marriage. Who knows what people will say about us staying together, or having kids, or just existing."

He chuckled huskily and placed a hand on the small of her back; "The cool thing about this is that you won't have to deal with it alone. If things just so happen to go awry, I'm here with you every step of the way, I'd be stupid to leave you alone. Especially after everything we've been through, we're literally fighting to be together right now. As long as I have you, everything that the media and social media says about us means nothing to me. You're all that matters."

A smile tugged at her lips against her will, he always knew how to make her smile, how to make her feel whole again even through the toughest of times. She fell in love with a man she was forced to marry by contract, someone who she was sure she could never trust because of how greedy and uncaring he seemed. She thought he didn't have a heart, let alone any compassion. Falling for him was the best thing that'd ever happened to her. That was a fact.

"I know you worry, but if standing up for yourself and what's right is going to end in our career's demise we can always go into hiding. We can move to my house in New York and never have to worry about seeing the media again. We can live how we want," he spoke, rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

"Even if our careers don't plummet and everything turns out fine can we just go there anyway? Put the album on pause, put the world on pause and live with each other the right way. We haven't stopped running around ever since we got married, hell the only real time we've had together was when we snuck off on vacation all those weeks ago."

"If you wanted to flee the country and change our names and identities and pretend to be completely different people from who we are now I would do it because it would make you happy," he paused, gathering his thoughts; "I know I say this a lot but I really do mean it when I say I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin."

To Ally, it probably seemed like Austin had the calmest demeanor, she probably assumed that he had it all together in his mind, when in fact he didn't. He couldn't help but think about how much of an asshole he was for putting Ally in such a mess for his own selfish gain. Of course she always said she didn't care about it, that without his greed they wouldn't have fallen in love, which was undeniably true. But that didn't change the fact that his decisions caused negative outcomes too, if he and Jimmy hadn't come up with such a stupid idea maybe things would be different for her in that moment. Maybe she would be lounging around her condo, reading her favorite book and living her life in peace. The way she'd always wanted to. Maybe Austin's career would still be plummeting, but he would come to copes with it because he would be okay with gaining his peace and sanctity back.

Even through all the "maybe's," his mind could think up, none of them included his true happiness.

None of them would start with sadness, and end with Ally.

* * *

"From now on you guys are going to need to run anything you do around the office past me, think of it as an activity log. You'll need to keep up with it until our court case in two weeks," Austin and Ally's lawyer spoke, lifting a brow as he waited for their verbal confirmation. Victor Salinas was not only a good friend of Austin's, he was also one of the best lawyers in California. He fought for what was right and had only ever lost two cases. Despite being a rather nerdy looking man, Victor was a force to be reckoned with, he knew all the right moves, all the right people, and most of all withheld that reputation throughout the big and booming city of Los Angeles. With someone like him, it was nearly impossible to lose a case.

"So wait, even though we're serving John papers today, we'll still be allowed around him?" Ally frowned; "wouldn't that be kind of dangerous because of how crazy he is?"

"The forms state that there is to be no verbal communication between either party, so as long as he doesn't try to physically harm you, or speak to you then you should be fine. I would like for you to ensure that you won't be alone in the same room as him as well Ally, I don't want to risk you getting hurt even though I doubt he'd do anything to worsen his case," Victor spoke, mindlessly tapping his pen against a stack of papers laying on his desk.

Ally nodded her head, still feeling uneasy at the thought of continuing her work around him until their court case. She wanted to avoid him at all costs, but at the same time she wanted him to know that she wasn't afraid of him, and that nothing he said nor did to her would intimidate her any longer.

"Is there anything else we need to be mindful of?" Austin asked, worried that their slight chance of losing the case would put Ally in overdrive.

"I think that'll be it for now, I advise you stay away from the office for the rest of the day and go ahead and turn off your phones. However if after John is served his papers and read his rights, he contacts either of you, it could be used against him in your court case. So please let me know if there is any contact made after two o'clock this afternoon."

Austin couldn't even begin to explain the unease that built inside of him as he realized that so much could not only go wrong, but also send Ally over the edge. Who knew what John had up his sleeve, who knew what lawyer he would hire. There were people out there that were better than Victor, that was a fact. And even if John was in the wrong, a good enough lawyer could make anything seem like it was done within good reason.

"I see it in your eyes," Victor said, a lopsided smile forming on his lips; "the worry that all my clients get when we're about to take on a big case. But don't worry, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you guys get the justice you deserve. Maybe instead of drowning yourselves at work you should focus on readying your mind for everything. It can get pretty scary and overwhelming when you have questions flying at you left and right. Attorneys can be really strong willed and intimidating, so no matter who John gets I need you to know that they all intend to stop you up in your words, even catch you off guard to make you seem like someone you're not."

"I cant hear anymore of this, not right now," Ally bellowed, rapidly shaking her head as she gently tugged at the hem of her shirt for comfort.

It wasn't fair that she'd been put in such a mess. All her life she'd followed everything to a T, letting other people make her decisions and going along with them because she assumed that was best. Sitting there in that moment she regretted ever wanting to be famous, she regretted not listening to her stupid mother and being a scientist, if it hadn't been for her stupid far fetched dreams coming true she would be living a normal life, in college, with friends. And maybe a real, sincere crush on a boy, something she'd never gotten to experience since every celebrity she met was a pain in her ass. Maybe a dorm room decorated with decals and pictures of her and childhood friends, too.

Maybe she'd have everything she actually dreamed for. Everything besides the one thing that mattered to her anymore.

Austin.

* * *

The room had been silent since they arrived home earlier that evening. It was now five o'clock, John had already been served his papers, and their phone's had been turned off since the moment they stepped through the door. It wasn't the thought of losing that loomed over them, it was the thought of having to wait for everything to start. It was like eagerly waiting for a package to arrive at your front door.

"I don't want to do this Austin," she said, her voice was so gentle he barely heard it.

"I don't either," he replied with a chuckle; "but I also don't want you to suffer at the hands of him for the next year and a half. We have to get you out of this."

She hoisted herself onto an elbow so she could get a good look at the man; "See, that's the thing. Its only a year and a half, and Victor said this could last up to two years depending on how strong of a lawyer John has and how much evidence we can provide. We might be digging ourselves a bigger hole, and inevitably ruining our names."

"I thought you didn't care about what the media had to say?"

"I don't, but I care about having to hear the paparazzi say the same shit to me every time I leave my house, I care about having people I don't even know call us and our marriage a lie."

"People already call our marriage a lie, I don't see the big deal there," he joked, intending to lighten the mood but instead receiving an offhanded glare from the woman.

"The big deal is that some part of me is always going to believe that they're right, because right now I'm hidden behind a contract and a forged signature but if anyone outside of the people that already know catch wind of what's really going on I'll have to truthfully face reality. I hate to admit this but out marriage started out based on bullshit and lies, it's a miracle we even ended up becoming friends." She rambled.

Austin took a moment to soak in her words, knowing that she was right about everything she said. He hadn't seen her so broken down and discouraged before, it was new to him. He wasn't sure how to fix it, or if there was anything he could even do, but it worried him. The more she spoke, the more he worried about losing her to her fears.

"I know you already know this Austin but," she paused as tears began to fill her eyes; "everyday is a battle for me right now. I wake up, I think about all the things I have to be thankful for, and then I remember what nightmare I'm living in right now. I shake those thoughts off, I go about my day, and they come back and constantly taunt me, like I don't deserve to be happy. Then I remember all the bullshit my life has put me through, and I think that maybe I'm just not a person that deserves to be happy long term, because no matter what I do and how happy I try to be. Somebody always has to ruin it for me."

Austin nodded his head in understanding, thinking about the demons he battled personally every morning. Remembering the addict-like mentality he carried just months ago regarding his fame, losing sleep over his follow count and allowing numbers to dictate his worth. Even past that, he remembered his unhappiness towards life as a teenager, having a mother and father too invested in taking care of their business to check up on their son. Too invested in the numbers, just like he grew to be. He didn't want that anymore.

Thinking about it in that moment, he didn't want any of it anymore. It was absurd, all of it. The fame, the paparazzi, the red carpet events, the drama. What was the point of fighting for Ally's freedom from John when they'd still theoretically be trapped in a high security prison called fame.

There wasn't one.

"Let's go." He spoke. He didn't even know where he just knew he wanted to go. The feeling crawled so deep underneath his skin it almost made him itch. He wanted out. No more court case, no more recording studios, no more Jimmy, no more contracts. No more John. No. More. Fame.

Ally stood to her feet; "Yes. Lets leave this all behind, once and for all."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dear Jimmy,_

 _It's probably been your third time calling my phone this morning, because if I don't answer the first time you call you'll usually space it out in five minute increments on your way to work. You're also probably wondering why the hell you're getting a hand written note from me instead of hearing my voice over the phone. Consider this a farewell letter- at least for now. As you're reading this, Ally and I are on a plane to some remote place out of the country. Of course I'm not going to tell you, or even hint at where we are, I don't want you to feel guilty when John or anyone involved in our case starts asking questions about where we are. We are safe, we have a home here, and we will be back. Just know that I appreciate everything you've done for me as a manager, and for Ally and I as a couple. We need time to heal, she needs time to clear her mind. We need time to be ourselves. We just need each other. I promise the moment we set foot back on U.S soil two years from now you'll be the first person I call. I'll bring you tons of pictures too. My home in New York as well as my condo are both in your possession while I'm gone. Should they both be too much of an obligation to you, feel free to sell them, as I've already taken the things that matter the most to me from my condo. I appreciate you… hope to see you soon._

 _With Love, Austin and Ally_

 _. . . . ._

 _To be continued._

* * *

 ** _Hi you guys! Long time no talk! I hope you guys don't mind this kind of filler chapter but I needed to figure out a way to introduce my new idea and twist to the mid/ending of this story. I felt like going through a court case would have been too boring to write out and even read. Trust me I have a few scrapped copies of court cases/scenes leading up to the court case, etc. And it just didn't seem to sit well with me. I felt writing it this way would represent Ally getting her voice back for real and not standing for any shit at all.  
_**

 ** _Not sure how you guys would feel about maybe a three month time skip? Let me know, I was thinking about skipping ahead a little and showing what they're up to and how they're doing and everything. Tbh I feel like the end of this story is going to have a few time skips simply because there would be too much empty filler space regardless of whether I did the court case or not._**

 ** _Anyway, seriously let me know, yes or no to a time skip. Sorry about the long wait between chapters, I started college back up in August so I've been busy. I'll try to keep consistent with my updating schedule but no promises._**

 ** _JUST A REMINDER THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT KIND OF SEEMS LIKE IT- JUST THOUGHT I'D TOSS THIS HERE AS A DISCLAIMER JUST IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE READING MY RAMBLINGS._**

 ** _Anyway, love ya!_**

 ** _Nikki x3_**


	15. I N T I M A T I O N

Three months into their escape from reality Austin and Ally finally felt like they knew what peace was. No meetings at six in the morning, studio sessions until late at night, no one dictated their lives for them anymore. And while that feeling in itself was great, it was hard to escape the thought of being away from Los Angeles, the only home Austin really knew, for another year or so. It wasn't like much had changed back at home, they knew that much. They were involved enough in society to the point where they knew what was going on, but stayed well hidden. They both watched television at night and mindlessly scrolled their social media accounts under alias names. As the world wondered in awe where Austin and Ally vanished off to, they sat amused at it in the comfort of their island home. Their album, while unfinished, was set to be released within the next two weeks because of its high demand. Austin knew that Jimmy wouldn't make their fans wait until their return to release their highly anticipated album. It would be unfair of him to expect that. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss certain elements of his fame though, his fans, the bond he'd created with Jimmy who was like a father figure to him. Performing. The rush of energy and excitement that filled the room as thousands of people bellowed the words to a song he'd once spent hours upon hours writing. He missed all the thing's he wanted as a child, even an impressionable teenager. But not the snakes within the industry, not the constant desire for attention or even the thoughts that began to loom his greedy mind about wanting all the money, the power, and the fame.

"What should we do for dinner tonight?" Ally questioned, as she walked into the kitchen to skim the cabinets.

"I don't know, but I'm almost positive we need to go into town and do some grocery shopping," he replied, tossing an old magazine onto the coffee table and throwing his head back to look at the woman.

"Yeah, I guess. Unless you want some rice with-" she paused as she stretched to look at the contents on the top shelf; "More rice…"

Austin chuckled huskily, admiring how Ally's tanned skin seemed to glow against the sunlight; "Why don't you call ahead and let Alecia and her mother know that we're going to stop by. I think they've had our grocery list memorized since we got here."

"Well yeah, probably because we're the only ones that don't grow our own crops," Ally replied, subtly hinting that growing a garden would be fun.

"Hey, if you want to start a garden then by all means be my guest, but don't come crying to me when you need help with it. I don't know anything about that," he said, standing to his feet and skimming their living room for his sandals.

"It'd be no fun on my own though, we'd have to do it together!"

"Of all the celebrities that have lived in this house I don't think any of them have ever been eager to grow a garden, which is why you don't see any fresh fruits and veggies growing back there." He spoke, gesturing towards their empty backyard. It was true though, Austin and Ally's decision to flee the country and live a normal life wasn't a decision that other celebrities hadn't made. They happened to pick a destination that most celebrities had chosen before, however unlike those celebrities, Austin and Ally didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

. . . . . .

"Austin, Ally what a surprise," Mrs. Venegas spoke, a wide smile spreading across her face as he opened her arms to scoop the two into a hug. Over the few month's that they'd been away, they managed to create somewhat of a family like bond with the woman they bought their groceries from. Some days when they came to shop Mrs. Venegas would have lunch ready for them and even sometimes help sort out their issues back at home when they felt like opening up. To Ally, she was like the grandmother she never had.

"You came right in time, Alecia and I just finished making dinner. We made far too much so why don't you come and help yourselves," she said, not allowing room for an answer as she led them into her home behind their shop. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your groceries are bagged and ready to go by the time you're done eating. I'll toss some extra in there we have to make sure Ally gets the nutrients she needs."

Austin lifted a brow, pretending to feel insulted at the woman's comment; "What about me? I need nutrients!"

She paused in her tracks, startling Austin and Ally as she turned and gestured towards Ally's stomach; "Yes but, you're not growing a child like her are you?" she questioned.

"I'm not pregnant," Ally replied, a nervous chuckle spilling from her lips.

"Yeah… she's not pregnant," Austin repeated, turning to look at his wife for reassurance.

"But, you are gaining weight," Mrs. Venegas said through her thick accent. She stared at her stomach as if she could see through the yellow sundress she was wearing, and Ally couldn't help but feel naked as the woman did. Was she seeing something that Ally wasn't?

"Mrs. Venegas, I assure you I was malnourished and probably a little bit on the twig-ish side when you first met me. This is a normal weight for me," waving her hand hastily at the old woman as she began to walk once again.

"Right." She nodded her head at Ally, not fully convinced but also not wanting to bicker back and forth with a woman who thought she knew everything sometimes. "I didn't go all out tonight like I usually do, Alecia really wanted breakfast foods so we made some waffles, bacon, and eggs. I wanted to make some hash browns but my dearest daughter didn't feel like cutting the potatoes for me," she spoke, tossing a glance at Alecia who was sprawled lazily across the sofa in their living room.

"I heard that mom, sometimes its okay to do the bare minimum," she turned her attention from the television to steal a glance at Austin and Ally; "I'm sure you guys have heard by now but apparently people are lined up outside of star records already waiting for an early album release party!" she exclaimed.

Ally shook her head; "No, we hadn't heard. I thought our album was being released in two weeks, I wonder what made Jimmy change his mind?"

"This is it!" The peppy announcer on the television spoke interrupting the comment Alecia was going to make; "In just five hours, Austin and Ally's joint album 'Best Kept Secret' will be released. Jimmy Star has promised an A list event tonight, with an appearance from Austin and Ally themselves! We cant wait to hear and see what the two have been hiding from us for so long!"

"How the hell are we going to make an appearance at an event we're not at?" Austin questioned aloud; "Its not like they can bring in body doubles or doppelgangers, people know what we sound like."

"This is really weird," Alecia said; "I've seen so many celebrities come and go from here without people even batting an eyelash but it seems like nobody wants to accept the fact that you guys want to be left alone."

"Jimmy wouldn't do this though, would he?" Ally sat in disbelief as she stared at the television even though she knew it wouldn't give her an answer; "He knows we're not there, there's no way he would set himself up for failure like that. It puts his entire company at jeopardy."

"No it… doesn't even seem right but they said he's the one throwing the event. This was his decision so I guess he had a change of heart after we left." Austin shook his head rapidly as the words spilled from his mouth, knowing it wasn't even remotely true.

"Oh what good is it going to do you guys to sit in front of this TV and wonder about something you have no control over," Mrs. Venegas spoke as she entered the room with two plates of food in hand. "If he ruins his career over greed then so what. He's probably in a financial crunch now because his money maker fled the country with his wife."

"I didn't think about that," Ally said; "I didn't even consider the fact that Jimmy made most of his money off of you. You're the most successful person he's ever managed Austin that has to be hitting him somehow."

"It's only been three months there's no way he blew all his money that fast, he's a smart man." Austin replied, not even considering her comment.

"Well something is up, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this." She quipped. Austin knew at least that part was true, Jimmy would never offer something he couldn't give. Not even for all the money in the world.

. . . .

"Let's just forget about it, there really is nothing we can do." Ally said as they entered their home with groceries in hand; "I know its easier said than done but what is worrying about it going to do for us?"

"Nothing, but they're toying with our careers right now. Who knows what they'll make us out to be," Austin replied.

"They can't make us out to be anything if we're not there. They wouldn't put themselves at risk like that, they have to know that we can see what they're doing somehow. They wouldn't make us seem like bad people on live television."

"I beg to differ," Austin heaved a sigh, wanting to forget about everything he'd heard and seen in the past three and a half hours that they'd been gone. Mrs. Venegas was nice enough to let he and Ally stay over and have a couple drinks with her and Alecia, afterwards they carefully chose their groceries and decided to take the long way home instead of their usual short cut. He assumed it would help get his mind off of things but in reality it made it harder for him to avoid his thoughts. It was something about the way the full moon sat in the sky that made his mind race more than it usually did.

"You're worrying yourself Austin. Even if we jumped on the next plane to Los Angeles we wouldn't make it in time. The album releases in two hours and we're all the way in Spain with a house full of our keep sakes and valuables." Ally said, placing her hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Somehow that makes me feel worse," he replied, refusing to meet his wife's reassuring gaze as another idea plagued his mind; "I know we pledged to never watch or indulge in anything involving Jimmy or John while we're here but I have to know what's going on. I can't lay down and fall asleep knowing that they're potentially ruining our careers."

"Are you insinuating that we turn on this television and watch the live even to see what they're going to do?" Ally questioned, quirking a brow.

Austin nodded his head slowly, already knowing that Ally wasn't going to comply. Of the both of them, she despised the industry the most. She wanted the least to do with it for as long as possible. Despite this, some days she would cave and bring it up, wondering what they would be doing if they were back at home and if their schedule would have changed, she often wondered what life would be like if they stayed and dealt with the court case head on. However those days were few and far in between, she didn't like to waste her time worrying about what could have been. She enjoyed living in the moment.

It was different for Austin though, he saw things on a bigger spectrum. To him, their concerns needed to be about what was happening back at home. Their lives were being toyed with and it wasn't okay. He understood the desire to get away from the fame, but he would be lying if he said that he would never care about anything involving Hollywood again. They had the power to ruin him for the rest of his days, and that scared him. He liked to say he was a person who thrived off of living in the moment, and on the whim decisions. But he would be lying, his brain, especially over the course of his marriage, had programmed itself to think about everything involving his future. Since the day he and Ally slept in the same bed together it was his goal to ensure they would live a happy life for the rest of their time on earth.

They couldn't do that with John in the way, but they also couldn't do that by running away from their problems. If they stayed in hiding forever, they would never see their parents again, they would have to be specific about their vacation locations and plan around big events. Their children would only know a world of shelter and most likely wouldn't sport the same last name as he and Ally. They could never attend big dances with their children or send them off on their first day of school.

They couldn't be normal.

It was like a dagger digging its way into his very being as the thought crossed his mind.

Austin and Ally would never lead normal lives. They would never know what it was like to walk on the beach without cameras in their face or get a coffee in the morning without someone asking or an autograph.

"No Austin I don't thin-" Ally began to answer her own question as Austin hadn't replied however before she could, Austin shook his head and made his way into the living room.

"It doesn't matter I guess, I'm overthinking it. No worries," he muttered, his mood suddenly soured even more.

"Wh- What's wrong?" She asked, following him into the living room as he took a seat on their sofa.

"I just… I don't know Ally, I'm beginning to think this whole running away thing is a lost cause. What are we actually going to gain from this in the long run Ally?"

Austin expected a bold comeback, even a argument over what Ally believed was best for them but instead, as Ally took a seat in front of the man and stared into his eyes with her deep brown ones, he knew she'd been asking herself the same question.

"It's like I don't know what's right anymore." She spoke; "Like I keep making decisions, wondering if that will be what helps solve this issue within me but nothing is doing it. Nothing is making me feel secure anymore. I don't know if anything will but I can't try and figure this out with paparazzi flashing cameras in my face, I can't do all this in the public eye. This is the only thing I know right now that will at least keep me sane."

"What if this court case was really the missing piece to what we needed and we fucked it all up? We ran, there's nothing we can ever do to justify that to the courts. In their eyes, we're guilty and they're going to side with John." Austin replied, shaking his head in disappointment about their silly, on the whim decision.

"I know," she turned her gaze from his eyes and began fidgeting with lace bodice of her yellow sundress; "We didn't think this through at all, and now there's nothing we can do about it. I was scared and I thought me leaving the country would somewhat make a statement, like nobody can tell me what to do, even when the odds are in my favor."

"It's not your fault Ally, we both decided on this, we weren't thinking about the repercussions at all. We were being a little selfish if I can be honest."

"So what now?" Ally wondered aloud, there were so many things they could do. But the real question should have been; "What sounds like something we don't want to do?" Only because Ally knew that they would never actually want to do something they needed to do.

"We have to make things right, I don't know if that means we call Jimmy or we go back home but one way or another we need to talk to him, and we need to make a plan. We need to figure out how we can fix this."

Ally nodded her head, reaching to grab the remote from the coffee table; "It couldn't hurt to glance at the news really quick and see what's going on with the album release party. Depending on how Jimmy is looking we can decide whether to call him tomorrow or not."

"Good idea," Austin replied, silently beaming at the fact that they would at least get a glimpse at the event going on in their favor back at home. He waited impatiently as Ally flicked through the channels in search of one covering the album release party. Until alas, a channel with an intense crowd, lined up outside of Starr records appeared on screen.

Wait…

CNN?

Austin stood to his feet as if it'd help him read the headline clearer; "Jimmy Starr was shot multiple times outside of his record label just 60 minutes ago," a blonde haired reported spoke in a voice that seeped seriousness; "The crowd that waited impatiently for an album release for two stars; Austin and Ally; are being escorted in sections off the premises. CNN has been notified that Mr. Starr is in the hospital under critical condition, and the man who shot him was dressed in black clothing, and as of right now, has not been seen. We will continue to cover this story as we receive updates- back to you Thomas."

It was as if the world had crumpled before him.

Austin stood motionless as he watched the colors on the television form into teary blobs. And in just seconds his sense of reality disappeared as he sobbed and fell to his knees.

Not Jimmy.

Not the man who kept him going before he met Ally.

It just couldn't be.

* * *

 **I just realized that I might surpass the 17 chapters I initially planned on writing for this story. Actually I probably will, unless I rush an ending which I would never do...**

 ***cough*heartskipsabeatandvegaswererushed*cough***

 **anyway I don't have much to say here, I love this chapter, I think its cute and I fucking love Mrs. Venegas. I don't know how long I'm planning for them to be here but she... she's definitely a reason why i'd keep them in hiding for another chapter or two.**

 **Anyway, bye its late and I'm tired and I have study.**

 **OH ALSO I FORGOT TO ASK, I HAVE A CHAPTER WRITTEN OUT FROM JIMMY'S PERSPECTIVE AND ALSO ONE FROM JOHNS PERSPECTIVE WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE THAT AS ONE CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR WOULD YOU RATHER ME CONTINUE WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY'S PERSPECTIVE AND LEAVE THAT OUT FOR RIGHT NOW? WHAT I MEAN BY THIS IS IT WOULD LITERALLY BE A CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY AS THIS ONE BUT BASICALLY EVERYTHING IS TOLD FROM JIMMY AND JOHNS PERSPECTIVE SO THERE WOULD BE NO AUSTIN AND ALLY JUST MENTIONS OF THEM.  
**

 **Love you guys, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	16. D E J E C T E D

**What's up you guys! Just wanted to let you all know that this chapter is set from Jimmy and a little bit of Johns perspective. It shows the events leading up to what happened in the last chapter and touches on how they're feeling. Just thought I'd throw that there so none of you are confused (:**

* * *

Why would Austin and Ally leave just two weeks before a court case that would change their lives? Why wouldn't they want to see things through… to know that things would eventually get better. That three months from that moment things would be so different for them.

These were the questions Jimmy Starr found himself asking on several occasions throughout his day. Not only was Austin like a son to him, he was also the only reason Jimmy was staying afloat. He managed other artists and even dabbled in film production in attempt to expand his horizon's so that he was not only dependent on Austin. However now, as Austin was far away in some other country and Jimmy was left alone in Los Angeles with bills to pay, and interviews left unattended, he began to realize that his finances were going to eventually run dry.

How irresponsible of Austin to leave him with not one, but two homes to his name. How could he have burdened him with the responsibility of paying those bills on top of his own. Of course, he was given the free ability to do with them what he wanted but Jimmy would never sell something of Austin's, it wasn't his place to.

Initially, Jimmy planned to release their joint album when they returned home. However the more he read the note that they'd left for him, the more he began to worry that their return would continue to prolong itself, and his money would continue to deplete. An unfinished album with three of the 14 songs being raw and unarguably, not Austin and Ally's best work was not something that Jimmy wanted to release. But, after mapping out his finances for the next two years, he had no choice but to do so.

"I think it's an excellent idea," John said, a sly smile spreading across his face; "I know it sucks that we have to do this without them, but it was their decision to leave in the first place."

"I know, but we weren't done with it. There were so many things we planned on adding to it and we can't now because they're gone." Jimmy replied, his mind reeling with thoughts and regrets of telling John of his idea in the first place. John hadn't taken Ally leaving the country too well, especially because right before he was informed of the news he was served papers apprising him of the court case that would decide whether he could continue being her manager or not.

Jimmy remembered how livid John was as he stormed out of his office that afternoon; "Did they tell you about this bullshit!" he yelled so loud Jimmy was sure the people below them could hear; "A court case? A gag order? How DARE they do this to me! I will ruin her entire career Jimmy, mark my words. And you better tell Austin that his is going down the drain too!"

They argued for hours until John couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the office. He would be lying if he said he didn't fear the man a little bit. The demented look in his eyes as he flung papers about the office and bellowed with displease about what Austin and Ally had done to him rung hollowly in the back of his head.

Now, as he sat in front of John he knew he opened a can a worms that could not be closed. Now that the idea was presented, John would go through with it, because somewhere in his mind he assumed that Ally would see what he was doing. And it would make her angry. And if there was one thing that Jimmy knew for a fact, it was that John didn't want Ally happy in the slightest. He wanted to see her cry and suffer for what she'd done to him.

"To hell with it not being done," John replied, waving a hand at his comment; "We cant wait two years to release an album. Think about how crazy everyone is going about wanting to know where they are, we would be stupid to not capitalize off of this a little bit."

Jimmy nodded his head in agreement knowing that if they didn't take advantage of the increased press Austin and Ally were getting they would regret it. He just didn't want to release an album without his right hand, Austin. When he moved, Austin did too. When he made a decision on something, Austin was there to help. He wondered what Austin would say if he was there, what would his plan be?

Wondering about what Austin would do wouldn't put money in his pocket though, he regretted not being smarter with his savings, blowing money on small, expensive things like new cars and luxury houses. He knew he didn't need it, but having grown up in a poverty stricken home he'd always wanted to know what life was like on the other end of the spectrum. Once Jimmy met Austin and got a glimpse of what having money was like, he went haywire.

What was the point of saving when you could spend it on an investment? Jimmy found himself asking that question every time he found himself making a useless purchase. Somewhere in his mind he knew it wasn't that simple, the world would never work that way. If it did, almost everyone on earth would be rich.

"Well, remember that because Austin isn't here I get fifty percent of the royalties and you get twenty five." Jimmy said, heaving a sigh as he stood to his feet. He desired to be as far away from John as he could. He hated being in his presence.

"That doesn't sound fair, what about Ally's cut? Where does it go?" John questioned.

"Well, because of the court case and the papers that were served to you, we were informed that you can only take your half of the royalties. The other half will lay pending with the record company until further notice," he replied; "Unless I die the only cut of the royalties you get will be yours," Jimmy added, chuckling softly at his quirky comment.

John shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips; "Good one Jimmy, I'll set up a meeting with Brenda in advertising about how soon we can get this show on the road. I'm thinking maybe a surprise pop up type thing, first come, first serve. No tickets, no VIP, whoever gets here first will be the lucky ones."

"I like that idea," Jimmy replied; "I'll keep in touch, call me as soon as you have updates."

. . . .

He sauntered into his home office, flicking on the lights and shifting his gaze to the note Austin and Ally left him the day they decided to leave the country. He hated losing sleep over them, he also hated reading the same words over and over again, as if some cryptic hint were to pop up at him and tell him where they were at. He couldn't help himself though, it was like a mystery that was yet to be solved. His mind longed to know what made everything so bad that they had to resort to running from everything.

When they got back, what would it be like? Would they have a child? Would they have completely different personalities or even a different outlook on the world and their fame?

Was this the beginning of the end of Austin Moon's career?

He wanted so badly to see where life would take Austin, even more so after he and Ally married because he knew somehow underneath their initial masked hate for each other there was a connection. He wondered if he would ever get to see what that was like, if he would know their children or get invited to their family gatherings… because Austin considered him a father, at least he hoped he still did.

. . . .

"John, are you okay sweetie?" Natalie, his new girlfriend questioned as she gripped his bicep and cuddled into his side. John smiled lightly and nodded his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. If he was honest, he wasn't all that interested in Natalie, the short, brown haired woman was kind however he just couldn't conjure up enough of a connection with the woman to consider himself committed to their relationship.

He would never find someone to replicate the way he felt for Ally, there would never be another her. But she'd run away from him, she didn't love him like he loved her. In fact, he was sure she didn't love him anymore at all. He'd tarnished that connection between them ages ago. At times he wished he didn't bare his feelings for the woman, only because he craved the feeling of her by his side.

Despite those feelings though, he couldn't hide the sheer anger that seeped through his veins when he heard her name. How dare she run from him, how dare she serve him papers. Wherever she was, he hoped she wasn't happy. He hoped the thought of his power over her loomed inside her mind.

"I'll be right back," John spoke; "I have to go tend to some business in my office. No worries I'll be back as soon as possible."

He stood to his feet and retreated to his office, flicking on the lights and taking a look behind him to make sure that Natalie didn't follow him. Closing the door behind him, his eyes locked on the red mail light flashing on his computer.

He got a response, which meant his plan was likely coming to fruition on Friday night.

He rushed to his computer, his chair tipping back as he fell into his seat with unexpected force. He turned the screen to his computer on and giddily clicked on the email notification;

 _Dear John C._

 _Your idea is compelling, and my partner and I think that the money you've offered in return is substantial. We would like meet Friday, two hours before the event, at an undisclosed location as of right now. We will keep in touch. See you Friday._

 _Thank You_

 _T and R_

John smiled a smile so wide it hurt his face. This was finally it, getting rid of Jimmy would surely bring Austin and Ally back once and for all. And when they do come back, John will serve Ally papers. He will victimize himself and demand that because of her flee from the country his time as her manager should be extended.

And once he wins that case. Her life will be hell.

. . . . .

"I thought we had a plan, what the hell were you thinking telling the world Austin and Ally are going to be here?" Jimmy was livid, not only was his company the one hosting the event, he was also the one giving interviews all night. How could he bring himself to lie about something so big?

"Oh don't worry about it Jimmy, I've got it all under control. We need all the publicity we can get for this event. The more things we have going on, the more interest it will bring. Thus leading to more people buying their album," John said, patting his back reassuringly.

"No John, this is stupid. This is my company you're putting under fire right now, how dare you tell something to the media without consulting me first." Jimmy snapped, refusing to succumb to John's fake nonchalant demeanor.

"It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done. I'll hold the fort down in here while you go out there and do some interviews. We'll start letting people come inside in about two hours. How does that sound?"

Jimmy nodded his head, wanting to punch the everlasting shit out of the man but deciding against it for professional reasons. Turning on his heel, he began maneuvering through the thick crowd containing his staff members and security, something about the night seemed odd but Jimmy couldn't quite pin what it was. He wasn't sure if he had the energy to do it either, so he deemed it unnecessary and threw the thought into the back of his mind. He wished so much that he had somewhat of a relationship with John, despite his insanity. Jimmy craved a friend, someone that would help ease his nerves with jokes and drinks throughout the night. He didn't have anyone like that, he hated to admit it, but he was a lonely man. Austin used to be the only person he talked to on a daily, since he hadn't been there his nights consisted of watching the news on the sofa and cancelling interviews that had been planned since the year prior. If he had a dollar for every profanity reporters spat his way, he would be financially secure without Austin for many more years to come.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he graced a lopsided smile on his face as an E news reporter, Julianna Turner, ran towards him with her camera crew in tow. He hated modern day reporters more than he did the ones from the 2000's. It wasn't like he didn't understand the new trends, or their odd language stressed him out. It was more their fake and peppy attitudes, constantly beaming on and off camera. However he wasn't fooled, he knew better than to fall for their tricks. All they wanted was a story to throw onto their Instagram pages for likes and comments.

"Jimmy, its so nice to see you!" Julianna beamed at the man, the bright lights from the camera crew shone strips of light straight into his eyes. How _kind_ of her to toss an interview in his face without even asking.

"I just have a few questions to ask, I won't keep you long. It's a busy night for you but we're so excited to see Austin and Ally after months of them hiding from the public. Why don't you tell us where they've been?" she asked, positioning her bedazzled microphone so that he could speak into it.

"Well," he nervously chuckled; "Austin and Ally both got sick of being in the spotlight, and after a while decided to go into hiding to recuperate in an undisclosed location. We finished their album a few months ago and decided on a whim to release it," he said, wanting to run as far away from not only this retched interview but from his entire record company in general.

"Interesting," Julianna replied, smiling so hard her eyes crinkled around the edges; "should we expect a surprise announcement from the couple tonight? Has this disappearance been due to something bigger?"

Jimmy shook his head, unable to contain his nervous laughter as he pinched the bridge of his nose; "To be honest I couldn't tell you that. If they are planning on revealing some big news tonight its nothing I know of, so it'd be a surprise to me as well."

Julianna seemed displeased with his answer, her smile faltering as she realized she wouldn't be getting much out of Jimmy about Austin and Ally. She didn't know it was because Jimmy hadn't seen or heard from either of them in three months, and that his answers were limited. There wasn't much he could make up about them either, it wasn't like they would be gone forever.

At least he hoped not.

"When will we be seeing Austin and Ally tonight?" she asked.

"Well, they're still settling into their new home as of right now so probably sometime in the middle of the event. I'll keep in touch with both of them to make sure they don't forget, however they're really jet lagged so could we really blame them if they did?"

"Right," Julianna replied, her lips beginning to tighten at the fakeness of her smile; "Well thank you for your time Jimmy, we appreciate it. We're looking forward to listening to the A&A album!"

He released a breath of relief as the bright lights shut off and Julianna and her crew retreated without a goodbye. Soon he would have to explain to a crowd of thousands of people that Austin and Ally wouldn't be there. He would have to talk over their loud boo's and sighs of disappointment, and he didn't want that. It was insensitive of John to lie at such a big event, however Jimmy knew that John was often insensitive, and did anything to get ahead in life. That was why he treated Ally so poorly. Austin told Jimmy months prior that he'd confessed his love for the woman, but Jimmy couldn't bring himself to believe it. Not until he saw the evil glint in his eyes as he demanded her around the office. His entire demeanor around her had changed after she began wearing a wedding ring regularly, Jimmy would often find John staring at it with displease as Austin and Ally recorded in the studio. Then like magic everything seemed to add up perfectly.

He believed that demanding her around and making her suffer would inevitably make her pull out of the marriage contract early. Giving him the opportunity to swoop in and make things better again. Somewhere in his twisted mind he believed that even through his evil mannerisms he would still get her.

Grabbing a drink from the bar, Jimmy retreated outside, deciding he needed fresh air. The walls were seeming to close in on him with every second he conversed with people who's faces he couldn't recall. The silence of the night wrapped itself around him like a blanket, and the still, cold air began to settle his nerves.

"It really is a nice night out here," a man spoke beside him, he wore an all-black suit, in the night he was nearly invisible. Jimmy couldn't remember meeting this man ever in his life, however his memory might have been fogged by the heat of the room inside and the few drinks he'd already consumed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself, how rude of me," the man added, extending his hand towards him; "My name is Ross, I'm a friend of Julianna's and she invited me here with her to see if being a reporter is something that really interests me. To be honest, after following her around all night I'm not sure it's for me," he chuckled heartily.

"Aah yeah, it takes some balls to be a reporter, if they want a story, they'll get it no matter what it takes. I'm Jimmy by the way, I'm glad you could make it."

"Oh I know who you are. Austin Moon's manager, that's so cool, he's such a big pop star it's crazy I'm even gettin' to meet the man that manages him. Can't wait to see him tonight, maybe I'll get to meet him in person," Ross smiled widely at the thought.

"I'll put a good word in for you," Jimmy said, pushing his tormenting thoughts into the back of his head. Ross wouldn't meet Austin, because he was miles away in an entirely different country from the two of them.

"Well look, I don't wanna bother ya' and I gotta head inside before Julianna gets annoyed with me for sticking my nose in the important peoples business," he extended his hand towards Jimmy, lazily placing a hand in his pocket.

"It was nice to meet you," Jimmy replied, reaching his hand out to meet Ross' and shake it. However instead of shaking it, Ross yanked him with force, his arm filled with a sharp pain as he met the ground.

He didn't have a moment to question the man, or what he was doing and why.

 _*Pop*_

 _*Pop*_

 _*pop*_

His vision was glazed over, it felt like he was seeing, but not the world he used to know. Loud noises and screams filled his ears and he tried to focus on them to keep himself awake. It was harder than anyone could ever imagine. Paramedics arrived, treating his wounds and talking to him to make sure he didn't close his eyes. If he responded to anything they said, he didn't remember.

The last thing he'd remembered was being hoisted onto a gurney. After that, everything went black.

* * *

 **Now I'm at a roadblock where I have two scenarios played out in my head about what I want to happen from here but I'm not completely sold on either of them so I guess we'll see. Hope you guys are enjoying my frequent updates right now, we're almost to the end so I'm hoping they stick.  
**

 **Anyway, glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

 **Until next time de mi amor!**

 **Nikki x3**


End file.
